


Hallo？

by wertherH



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 操他媽的Jonas、去他媽的校醫，說什麼他需要與別人溝通，說什麼每個人失去了連結都會變成一座孤島，他不需要心靈輔導或是啥鬼青少年互助會。或者： Isak被逼著申請了匿名輔導，而Even是他的輔導員。





	1. Chapter 1

 

這絕對不是什麼好主意，Isak盯著自己的手機，螢幕一片空白，沒有任何訊息或來電，而他也 **不希望** 有任何訊息或來電，操他媽的Jonas、去他媽的校醫，說什麼他需要與別人溝通，說什麼每個人失去了連結都會變成一座孤島（他絕不會承認這其實很有道理），他不需要心靈輔導或是啥鬼青少年互助會。

 

「你需要和別人聊聊，Isak，你需要交點 **其他** 朋友。」Jonas說，濃密的眉毛緊緊皺在一起，喉嚨裡發出那些聲音，那種＂我都是為你好＂的語氣，而 Isak想反駁他，他想說＂我有你和Mahdi還有Magnus＂但不需要一秒的時間他就能把那些話吞下肚，因為有些事情，是他不想說的，是他 **不能** 說的。

 

而當他翻了個大大的白眼走向教學樓，他去了醫護室一趟，他只是想要一點安眠藥，好讓他能在十點鐘上床、八點鐘起床，而不是四點鐘上床、十點鐘起床。他只是想要一點天殺的安眠藥。

 

「你最近有跟別人聊聊嗎？」校醫問，兩根長辮子躺在她的白袍上，而 Isak的視線無法從她電腦桌上的假屌移開（兩根，一根粉色一根白色的），「呃、有？」

 

「看起來不像，你們這年紀的青少年總是有一堆秘密。」她揮舞著雙手，語氣有些過度誇張，「你失眠的原因在於你從不敞開自己， Isak，幾顆安眠藥能讓你安心一陣子，不能讓你安心一輩子，你需要開口說話，告訴別人你的感受，你有朋友嗎？」

 

「什麼！？」 **他當然有朋友。**

 

「朋友，親愛的，你有能談心的朋友嗎？」校醫放下雙手，語氣緩和了一點，布滿眼紋的雙眼關切的看向他， Isak移開視線，輕咳了一聲：「當、當然有。」

 

而這位比他要年長許多的女士顯然不買帳：「Isak，要是你有困難的話，我們學校有一個團隊──」

「我不需要每天下午去參加該死的互助會！我沒病！我只是失眠！」

 

「我沒說你有病，但你顯然有很多煩惱。」校醫淡淡的說，語氣中聽不出任何批判的意味，這讓 Isak放鬆了一點，但他緊繃的背部沒辦法輕鬆下來。「親愛的，聽著。每個人都是一座島，唯一能將所有島連結在一起的方式就是語言的交流，你不與人溝通，你就會變成一座孤島。」

 

Isak沒有看她，也沒有看桌上的假屌，他看著自己的鞋子，腳尖在地上摩擦，「如果你不想參加青年互助會──我們有別的辦法。你真的沒有能談心的對象嗎？」

 

他在腦中掃過Jonas的臉，那人總是不離不棄的待在他身邊，連他最破碎的時候也是，然而──有些話他依舊說不出口，無論他們多要好、多……親近。他搖搖頭，幅度不大，但也難以忽視。

 

那位女士呼了一口氣，伸手拍拍他的肩，「別擔心，親愛的，只要你同意，我們就能試試這個辦法。好嗎？」Isak抬頭，校醫關心的目光讓他覺得好過了一些，Jonas說的對，他是需要交些其他朋友，他需要離開自己習慣的舒適圈，或許能因此找到與他合拍的朋友，於是Isak點頭。

 

而他肯定是被雷打到才會做出那麼愚蠢的決定，他肯定是某個腦神經在當時抽了下才會點頭。操你媽的匿名輔導，他絕不會忘記校醫在向他解釋這計畫時的嘴臉，看他的表情像是終於抓到了實驗用的白老鼠。

 

「這個計畫是今年才開始的，因為多數學生都不願意去參加互助會，所以校方想了個辦法，我們將所有願意提供協助的學生登記成輔導員，你只需要登記你的號碼──不需要姓名，而輔導員會以電話的方式與你聊天，你甚至不用告訴他你的名字。」她把一枝筆塞進Isak手裡。

 

「記住，與你聊天的是我們學校的學生，或許也曾是互助會的成員之一，他們能了解你的感受的，一開始可能有點奇怪，但請盡量放鬆，把對方當成你最好的朋友。」她把一張表單塞到Isak面前。

 

「現在，簽下你的號碼，我會安排一位輔導員在課後打給你，好嗎？」他寫下自己的號碼。

 

這就是為什麼他盯著自己的手機，認真考慮著是否要直接關機，這太愚蠢了，他不需要輔導員，他 **不需要** 輔導，一個有辦法與父母分居的十七歲少年是不需要別人照顧的。他按下關機鍵，但還來不及讓他的手機關機──一串陌生的號碼跳上螢幕，不是手機號碼……看起來是室內電話。

 

Isak盯著自己的手機，盯著那個紅色的按鈕，三十秒後對方還沒有放棄，他深吸一口氣，接起電話。「……」電話那頭傳來平穩的呼吸聲，而Isak不知為何暫停了呼吸，他屏息，等待對方先開口。

 

「……Hallo？」他原地震了一下。首先，那是一個男孩（他不確定，這個人的聲音聽起來很成熟，哈哈，是的沒錯，Isak絕對有辦法從短短的Hallo中判斷對方的年紀，別想質疑他），其次，那人的聲音低沉，但不是那種讓人厭煩的低音，語音圓滑、有一點點粗啞，但十分的……悅耳。

 

「Hi？」他不確定的答道，而他的語調有些太高音了，聽起來像個十三歲的小鬼在尖叫，對方低笑了幾聲，而Isak希望地上出現一個黑洞把他吸進去。「噢，我是，呃、你的輔導員？抱歉要是這讓你不愉快，我知道校醫逼了很多人申請……我現在在學校，你剛下課對吧？」

 

「呃嗯、對？」Isak想一拳把自己打翻在地。

「很好，我只是打來確認一下，要是你是真心需要別人跟你聊聊的話，我很樂意──但如果你是被硬逼的話，別客氣，直接說出來，我會把你的號碼劃掉，確保不會有其他人打給你。」

 

大約有一分鐘的時間，就一分鐘，Isak很認真的考慮是否要直接結束這一切，但他可能真的需要有人跟他聊聊，聊一些除了妹子和約炮、呼麻和派對以外的話題（絕不是這個人的聲音太好聽），所以他清清喉嚨，小聲的說：「呃、不，我、我喔嗯、我是──呼，我是真的需要有人跟我聊天。」

 

一陣短短的沉默，他緊張的盯著自己的腳尖，一邊查覺到自己聽起來似乎有些太悲慘，他想直接掛掉電話，但那個好聽的聲音阻止了他：「好的，沒問題，我很樂意跟你聊天。」對方柔和的語氣飄渺的不像真實，而Isak摀住自己的嘴，不想讓自己像個小女生一樣亂叫。

 

「呃、好？」他回，這次語調要正常了一些，但還是難掩那陣怪調。

「好。」對方又笑了，「你不需要告訴我你的名字，除非你希望那麼做。而我是Even，Even Bech Næsheim，三年級，很高興認識你。」

 

噢哇，所以他現在在和一個三年級的聊天？「你在表單上寫說你有失眠的問題，對嗎？」Isak點點頭，隨後才意識到自己的愚蠢，所以他說：「對。」

 

「你都幾點睡？」

「……三、四點？」

 

「嗯──那可不太正常，我平時都十一點上床，這對你來說會太早嗎？」

「不、不會。」

 

「那我能在九點的時候打給你嗎？我們聊聊天，然後睡覺？」

 

先不提這句話聽起來有多奇怪（因為它聽起來真的很奇怪），光是Even的語氣就讓Isak心跳個不停，而他絕對不是gay（因為他真的不是），Isak花了一些時間才鎮定住，想馬上回應這問題但又不想讓自己聽起來太迫切，「我們不能傳簡訊嗎？我是指──一定要打電話？」 **拜託請說你一定會打電話** 。

 

「其實傳簡訊也是可以的。」Isak對自己賞了一個精神性的巴掌，「但我覺得講電話的成效要更好一點，透過聲音與別人交流是一件很放鬆的事。要是你希望我們透過簡訊聊天──」

 

「不！」哇，Isak你真是太他媽的冷靜了。「噢、呃，我的意思是說，電話很好，但或許我們也可以傳傳簡訊？」哇噢，太棒了，你還真的聽起來一點也不他媽的迫切啊，Isak Valtersen。Even笑的比前幾次都還大聲，而 Isak腳下的地板還沒有生出一個黑洞，因為他需要一個黑洞馬上把他吸走， **現在！**

 

「簡訊也很好，我們可以傳簡訊。」Even要比他冷靜許多，一句話就讓他從暴躁青少年的狀態抽離，「但我們今天先說話好嗎？我等等會用手機打給你，你可以把號碼存下來。然後我們今晚就說說話。」

 

「好嗎？」對方柔聲的問，而 Isak才不會承認此刻的自己有點軟腳。

「好。」他說。

 

他們彼此道別，五分鐘後一個未知號碼打了過來， Isak的手機只震了幾下就停了。

然後他把那個號碼存進通訊欄，臉上掛著一抹不小的微笑。

 

好吧，謝謝Jonas、謝謝校醫。

他盯著那排剛存進去的號碼──Even The Counselor（輔導員）

 

＊＊＊


	2. Chapter 2

 

「是我的錯覺嗎？還是我們的小天使今天看起來真的有點像小天使？」Eskild靠在廚櫃邊，而Isak正在替自己倒果汁，他翻了給白眼，並確保自己的眼白有最大的露出度，「我跟平時沒兩樣，Eskild。」杯裡的柳橙汁差點灑了，Isak對那人比了一根手指，「啊，這才是我最熟悉的天使，暴躁青少年。」

 

待在 Eskild身邊，白眼簡直不能停，Isak大口大口的灌下果汁，想要加快自己逃離現場的速度，但一切都太遲了，Eskild用他的雷達對他掃射了一遍，「你看起來沒有平時那麼暴躁，親愛的，有好事發生了？」Isak用力的嚥下最後一口果汁，差點就因為對方的話嗆到吐出來，「沒有。」他冷冷的說，板起自己的臉。

 

「真的？因為你簡直容光煥發！」

「我沒有發光！去你的Eskild！」

 

他跑回自己的房間，把門甩上，並確保自己上了鎖。

 

＊＊＊

 

九點還沒到。為什麼時間過的那麼慢呢？為什麼在你需要它快點流逝的時候它總是滯留不前？八點三十三，還有二十七分鐘，當Isak這麼想的時候又有一分鐘過去了，所以還有二十六分鐘。他已經把作業做完，也複習了明天的化學小考，數學公式也都背的差不多了，而居然還有他媽的二十六分鐘才會到九點。

 

他平時的讀書效率有那麼快嗎？而事實證明了，快點把事情做完並不會讓時間過的更快。Isak趴在書桌上，手指翻動著書頁，上頭奇奇怪怪的化學分子式在他眼前跳舞──嗡嗡，手機震了兩下，他從坐位上跳起，拿起一旁的手機，是媽媽傳的簡訊（內容理所當然是在細數Isak的罪孽），他按掉螢幕，把臉埋進自己的手臂之中，好吧，或許稍早前Eskild說的對，他是有點容光煥發沒錯。

 

但現在的他亮不起來了，為什麼快樂變得如此困難？從幾何時快樂對他來說只是曇花一現？偶而Jonas說的笑話能讓他笑一笑，或是他吸麻的時候，神經似乎與大腦失去了連結，在那一瞬間他能忘記自己有多……可悲，而每次媽媽傳簡訊來的時候，短短幾個字，都能讓他身置地獄，他是一個十七歲的少年，他不需要別人照顧是因為沒有人想照顧他，眼睜睜看著爸爸帶著妹妹離開，而他的母親在客廳尖叫。

 

忘不了，那天下午，天還很冷，外頭的樹都枯了，他躺在床上享受難得的午覺，然後前門咖的一聲，媽媽開始尖叫，那聲音不像人類發出來的聲音，像是壞掉的電視發出的高頻音域，尖銳、刺耳，Isak從床上跳起，從窗戶探頭往外看，正好看見妹妹坐上爸爸的車，那輛汽車往太陽下山的方向離去，而他媽媽還在尖叫。

 

他跑下樓梯，一個陌生的女人（他知道那是誰，但他不覺得自己認識她，那已經不是他知道的那個媽媽了），站在茶几上，客廳的茶几上，長長的頭髮凌亂的披灑在她肩上，那女人張大了嘴，眼神空洞，唯一能發出的聲音就是那刺耳的尖叫，除此之外一片虛無，他走上前，輕觸她的肩膀，媽媽停下了尖叫，但同時也像隻斷線的人偶從茶几上掉了下來，砰的一聲摔在地毯上，他母親抽蓄，嘴裡喃喃著懲罰。

 

「媽媽？」媽媽沒有回應，她也不知道此刻的Isak有多想縮成一團痛哭，他扶她起身，帶她進臥房，讓她縮捲在棉被之下，而他媽媽抓住他的手，對他說：「你會下地獄的。」沒關係，真的沒關係，他知道她不是她自己，他知道那些話都不是真心。然後他打給Jonas，當他最好的朋友出現在他家門，他緊緊抱住他，希望就此死去。

 

然而，他在這裡，活的好好的，丟下他媽媽和一切操蛋的事情，和他那個混帳爸爸斷了聯繫，只有偶而要繳房租的時候他們才會說話。哇，他的人生真是太美好了，他 **真是** 一個負責又堅強的少年。哈。

 

在他還沉浸於自己的思緒時，時間殘酷的流逝了，他剛剛期待已久的九點終於到達，而他桌上的手機開始嗡嗡作響，伴隨著震動，差點就要掉下他的書桌，Isak緩緩抬頭，猶豫的看向來電人──Even The Counselor，他或許不該接的，或許這一切打從一開始就不應該發生，但是、但是……他接起電話。

 

「Hallo？」那人低沉柔和的聲音從另一頭傳來，而Isak突然放鬆了一些，他說：「Hi。」他發誓自己隱藏得很好，他發誓自己的語調 **沒有** 一點顫抖，他聽起來要比下午時更加冷靜，要是此刻Jonas、Mahdi和Magnus在這，他們 **肯定不會** 發現他的異狀，但 Even靜了一會兒，語氣突然布滿了擔憂，「你還好嗎？」

 

Isak嗆了一聲，所有防備突然全都瓦解，「我很好，我沒事。」他沒好氣的說，但顫抖的聲音和破碎的字句已經出賣了他， **天，你真可悲，連控制自己都做不到。** 沉默席捲而來，他以為Even會像其他人一樣，轉移話題，或是說一些＂一切都會好轉＂的狗屁話，但那個人沒有，那人深吸了一口氣：「我在這，或許你看不見我，但我就在這裡陪著你。我願意聽你說話，所以──你不是一個人，好嗎？你能對我說任何你想說的。」

 

「我們可以聊任何事，也可以什麼都不聊。別覺得有壓力。」那聲音安撫他，像一首他小時候從未聽過的搖籃曲，Isak胡亂的點頭，一聲哽咽的低吟從他嘴裡溜出，而他說：「好。」

 

「你上床了嗎？」Isak忍不住低笑一聲，因為這聽起來真的很奇怪（ **真的** 很奇怪），Even顯然聽見他的笑聲了，那人語調裡帶著笑意：「好吧，趕快上床，把你的枕頭拍鬆，把棉被蓋好，如果你需要抱著娃娃的話，沒關係，我會假裝不知道的。」Isak低聲的抱怨著他才沒有什麼玩偶或娃娃，但他依舊照著對方的話做，把自己塞進床鋪裡。

 

他通常都是等到自己累透了才倒在床上，或是躺在那睜大眼盯著天花板直到凌晨兩、三點，他從沒有為了睡覺提早上床過，他也從沒有拍拍他的枕頭，或是把棉被蓋到肩上的位置，Isak把臉埋進他最喜歡的藍色枕頭裡，手機放在耳邊，身體被棉被包覆住，整個人陷進床墊中，他忍不住嗯了一聲，而Even輕笑：「躺好了嗎？」

 

「嗯──」他懶洋洋的回答，剛剛的緊繃漸漸消逝，而Even發出的那些笑聲像一首天殺的搖籃曲，「你想說話嗎？還是你想聽我說話就好？」他把自己埋得更深，不知道哪來的勇氣擊中了他，「我想聽你說話。」

 

天，他聽起來像個孩子，還是 **最** 任性、 **最** 驕縱的那種。

 

「好，那麼……讓我想想……」一個微笑在他嘴邊成型，Isak抱住他的灰色枕頭，緊緊的抱在懷裡（而Even不需要知道這件事情），「我是轉學生，我今年才從bakka轉到Nissen。」Isak張嘴，想要問是什麼原因才讓Even決定要在最後一學年轉學，但他還來不及出聲，Even就繼續接著說：「一開始，我以為一切都會很糟，你懂的，一些轉學生會遇到的狗屁事，但一切都很順利，我很幸運，能遇到那麼多人。」

 

「是……是什麼原因讓你登記成輔導員？」他終於開口，而他能聽到Even乾笑了幾聲。

「好吧，我就知道你會那麼問，呃──我曾是互助會的一員，我覺得能和別人交流是一件好事，我希望自己也能幫助別人，所以我在這裡，跟你說話。順帶一提，能跟你說話我也覺得很幸運，你聽起來很可愛。」

 

Isak悶哼了一聲，盡量讓自己聽起來不屑（而不是嬌羞），他整張臉埋進枕頭裡，無法阻止那莫名熱度襲上他雙頰，「你又不知道我長什麼樣子，你甚至不知道我叫什麼名字！」

 

「我不需要知道那些就可以確定你很可愛，因為你 **聽** 起來真的很可愛──」

「我才不可愛！我是這世界上最有男人味的人！」（誰都別想質疑他）

 

「好、好。你是。」Even笑了起來，而Isak也笑了，久違的快樂沖刷過他的心，而他們就這樣笑了一陣，Isak舔舔唇，緩緩開口：「互助會都在做什麼？」

 

「你想知道互助會都在幹什麼？」

「嗯──」

 

「在互助會呢，呃、我們會進行一些愛的活動。」

「愛的活動？」

 

「對、愛的活動。老師會把燈全部關掉，而所有人要在漆黑的房間裡走動，要是你碰到了某人的老二，你就要跪下來幫他口交。」Isak愣在那，不可思議的盯著自己的手機，而Even爆出一聲大笑。

 

「你騙我！？」

 

「你太好騙了，對不起──」Isak臉上的笑容擴的更大了，他聽著Even的笑聲，低沉、悅耳，就在他耳邊，感覺就好像有個人在他身邊，如此……親暱，Isak憤憤的哼了一聲，「所以那該死的互助會到底在搞什麼？」Even喘了幾口氣才穩住呼吸，他停下自己的大笑：「就像電視上演的，我們坐成一圈，每個人分享一個故事。」

 

「然後大家會拍手？」

「對、拍手。」電話那頭傳來拍手的聲音，Even低笑，「就算你說你踩死了一隻蟲，他們也會拍手。」

 

「真的？」Isak好奇的問。

「假的。」Even又笑了起來。

 

「你個混蛋！」他嘴上那麼說，但他難掩自己語氣裡的那股快樂，Isak緊緊握著手機，把冰冷的機器握的發熱，緊貼著他的耳殼，Even笑聲漸緩，又變回了那個柔軟溫潤的語調：「感覺好點了嗎？」Isak點點頭，因為他不知道該如何開口，所以他說：「謝謝你。」

 

那人又笑了，只是這次是悶悶的，像氣聲般的笑聲，「準備好要睡覺了嗎？」Isak看了一眼時間，現在不過才快十點，他還不想掛電話──「我說床邊故事給你聽？」

 

他已經不是孩子了，就算他的童年裡從沒有床邊故事的成分，他也知道一個十七歲的少年不應該在聽床邊故事了，他縮捲在被子之下，而Even開始說那些無聊的童話，睡美人、白雪公主……那些廣為人知的童話故事在Even的描述下變得不同，變得有趣，例如睡美人會沉睡其實是因為她是個植物人，而白雪公主有一隻腿其實是銅製的義肢，Isak閉上眼，那低沉的嗓音開始變的模糊，但依舊像一首甜蜜的搖籃曲。

 

他入睡（夢到自己掉進了兔子坑裡，但Even也不需要知道這件事）。

 

 

隔天早上，08：00。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：睡的好嗎？

　　　今天再打給你？

 

Isak：好：）

 

＊＊＊


	3. Chapter 3

 

他一整個上午都在和Even傳簡訊，從音樂聊到電影，從尼可拉斯凱吉聊到李奧納多狄卡皮歐（Even：尼可拉斯凱吉？認真？Isak：你這是差別待遇），他甚至分神在數學課上聽Even推薦給他的專輯（Even：什麼？你沒聽過Nas？Isak：我 **有** 聽過！）他在生物課上搜尋Even的名字，但什麼也沒有，無論是Facebook或是instagram，那人的蹤跡無處可尋，現在已經是2016年了，誰沒有Facebook或instagram？這不禁讓他猜想，或許 Even是一隻住在他手機裡的精靈，而不是一個神秘古怪的三年級生。

 

午餐時間，12：20。

 

**Even The Counselor  
**

Isak：你沒有Facebook或instagram？

　　　這年頭誰沒有Facebook或instagram？

Even：你在跟蹤我？小變態;)

 

Isak：閉嘴！你真的跟我活在同一個年代嗎？你知道要怎麼用火嗎？

Even：或許我是一個時空旅人，穿越時空只為了和你說話？順帶一提，已知用火。

 

Isak：Even！

Even：好、好。或許我今晚可以跟你講這個故事，要是你不嫌無聊的話。

 

他盯著自己的螢幕，好一會兒都無法反應過來，他不想承認，不論Even說了些什麼，他都不會覺得無聊，就算是唱Gabrielle給他聽，他也會欣然接受，一抹笑在他唇邊成型。他決定讓自己放縱一點。

 

Isak：你說什麼故事都行。（我喜歡聽你說話──他當然沒有把這句打上去）

 

輸入中的泡泡在他面前閃爍，他等、滿心期待的等著 Even的回覆──「 **Isak** **！** 」他把手機面朝下的摔在桌上，而Jonas看著他，濃密的眉毛皺在一起：「老兄，搞什麼？什麼事那麼高興？」Isak板起臉，帶上自己最熟悉的那副面具，他勾起嘴角，那抹壞笑掛在他臉上，「沒事。」他頓了頓，皺起眉頭：「我們不是在說周五的預前派對嗎？來我這？」

 

Mahdi和Magnus嘴裡嗚嗚叫著，只有Jonas還一臉懷疑的看著他，而他十分清楚要怎麼讓他最好的朋友分神：「Jonas！我記得我還欠你一手啤酒，周五我會叫Eskild去幫我買。」Jonas哼笑一聲：「Eskild──他還叫你天使嗎？你還是他的教子？你最好讓他多買幾罐。」

 

Isak笑了起來， Eskild總愛叫他那些奇形怪狀的暱稱：「噢，閉嘴！」他們之間的氛圍又回到了幾個男孩間會有的輕鬆，他準備拿起手機，但事情不如他預料般那麼容易，「你們覺得Eva會邀Emma嗎？就是上次在派對幫Isak口的那個一年級，她超辣。」Magnus興奮的說，伸手撞了撞他的肩膀，「別再忘了要她的號碼。」那男孩對他眨眨眼，而Isak裂開嘴，勉強乾笑了幾聲，「就算我要到了號碼，也不會有任何一年級想上你，Magnus。」

 

這下換Mahdi和Jonas嗚嗚叫了起來，Mahdi拍拍Magnus的肩，「Isak說的沒錯，你太他媽的飢渴了。」Magnus張大嘴，滿臉的不可置信，他翻了個白眼，「我不飢渴，我超冷靜，況且我已經有Vilde了。」Isak低吼一聲，他旁邊的Jonas低聲的嘟噥著又來了，是的，Magnus和他該死的戀貓癖（還有對Vilde的迷戀），他在內心祈禱他不需要再聽另一個有關鞭子和綑綁的故事，他低頭拿起盤裡的小麵包，開始把葡萄乾一個一個拔下來。

 

然而，Magnus開口：「說不定她會邀那個轉學生？從bakka轉來的那個？」Isak抬頭，他看向Jonas，而Jonas正看著餐廳的另一端，他看向Mahdi，而Mahdi的視線也看向同一個位置，最後他看向Magnus，而Magnus的眼神就像看見了Vilde一樣閃閃發亮，他順著男孩們的視線往另一端看去。

 

一個男孩（以身形來說更像男人），金髮，像他媽的詹姆斯狄恩一樣把頭髮往後梳成一個反重力的髮型，那人的長腿交疊，靠在他面前的矮桌上，而他低頭注視著自己的手機，掩蓋在睫毛底下的是一雙藍眼，Isak望著他，突然神遊到了另一個國度去，那雙手，纖長的手指流利的按著螢幕，然後Isak的手機在桌上叮了一聲。

 

這就是當他終於意識到那個人是 Even的時候。

那雙藍眼抬起，對上了他的視線。

Isak轉開頭，滿臉通紅。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：真的？要是我說了一個跟老二有關的故事呢？

　　　這就太過分了，對吧？

　　　？？？

　　　你真的因為我說了老二就不理我了？

　　　Hallo？？？

 

＊＊＊

 

他沒有回覆Even的簡訊，當上課鐘響起他的腦子還遲遲無法運轉，Even真的存在，是真人，而且看起來像個天殺的模特，這樣的人 **真的** 是他的輔導員？難以置信。直到放學Isak都沒有再打開他與Even的聊天視窗。

 

靠在欄杆上，等公車的同時他傳簡訊給Eskild（你能幫我買啤酒嗎？周五Jonas他們會來），然後公車進站，他走上車，靠在才剛闔上的車門上，Eskild回傳（沒問題，我的教子<3噢對了，別忘了這個月的房租。）Isak仰頭，準備對著公車的天花板大嘆一口氣，但在他身邊的另一個 **物體** 吸引了他的注意力。

 

是Even，天殺的Even，他的輔導員Even。

 

「Hallo？」熟悉的招呼語讓Isak在原地驚慌了一下，Even認出他了？不、要是他發現Isak其實是個可悲又髒兮兮的小鬼，進而再也不想跟他說話了，那該怎麼辦？他穩住呼吸，卻沒意識到自己的臉已經紅的像顆蘋果：「Hi。」Even挑眉（天，他第一次看到有人的眉毛能挑的像是在跳舞），那人伸手指向車門。

 

他們靠得太近，有一秒，Isak以為自己就要撞進Even的懷裡。「我只是想告訴你，別靠在車門上，太危險了，你有可能被夾到。」Isak胡亂的點頭，在心底咒罵自己，他從車門上彈起， **真的** 撞進了Even的懷裡，那男孩嗷了一聲，扶住Isak的腰（他要斷氣了，這比靠在車門上 **更** 危險）「對不起！」他尖聲的叫，但Even只是拍拍他的肩膀。

 

「沒關係，下次小心點。」公車停下，他眼睜睜的看著Even下車。

而他從不知道他們坐的是同一班公車。

（現在他知道了）

 

＊＊＊

 

在這茫茫的網路大海裡，他只找到了一部有關Even的影片，約莫是他還在bakka時拍的，Isak花了些時間把影片看完（他看了快十遍），從頭到尾徹底解析了美國隊長和普京的愛情故事，他為那些死去的小貓惋惜，然後他盯著Even的側臉，知道他最喜歡的導演是Baz Luhrmann。

 

誰能猜到呢？一個喜歡Nas和李奧納多狄卡皮歐的人當然會喜歡Baz Luhrmann了，當他正在把羅密歐與茱麗葉載進自己的硬碟裡時，Even打來了，Isak愣在床上，腦海裡閃過那些還沒做的作業，同時，知道了Even的長相不知為何讓這一切變的更加困難，更加……讓人害羞（他不是gay， **真的** 不是）。

 

他拿起手機，按下通話鍵。「謝天謝地，我還以為你連電話都不想接了。」Even沒有打招呼，他的第一句話就讓Isak想撞死自己，他忘了回Even的簡訊，他忙著看那個影片（和沉溺在那短暫的碰觸之中），他完全忘了這回事，他完全忘了自己避開了Even的老二話題。「呃、抱歉！我忘、我忘了，當時有點忙，而我回家還要做作業──」

 

「沒關係，別緊張，你接了電話就好。」又是這樣，光是短短的一句話就能讓他從緊繃的神經中解脫，Isak穩住呼吸，「好。」他說，一邊收拾自己凌亂的床鋪，把電腦擺到床下，「躺好了嗎？」他喜歡Even說這話的語氣，像是他就正坐在Isak的床邊，等著替Isak蓋棉被，他花了一些時間把自己塞進與昨天同樣的位置：「好了。」

 

「我答應你，要告訴你一個關於我的故事，對吧？」

「對。」Isak靠在枕頭上點點頭，金髮落在他額間。

 

「這個故事可能不是那麼的……開心，我希望我不會讓你難過。」Isak搖搖頭，但他只是長長的嗯了一聲。然後Even開始講那個故事，說他為何不再使用社交軟體，說他為何不再使用網路

 

「我有躁鬱症。」他說，語氣要比平時低沉更多，但並不是難過，更像是無奈，「有時候，我會做出一些很瘋狂的事，我會失去控制，忘了自己是誰，當我還在bakka的時候，我因為病發而傷害了很多人，我在Facebook上寫了一堆狗屁話，所有人開始叫我神經病……我承受不住，即使我真的有病。」

 

「接著我進入抑鬱期，所有事情對我而言是那麼的……可怕，全世界只剩下我和我的思想，而我的腦子不斷的提醒我，自己有多孤獨。」Even乾笑，而Isak的心因此而緊緊揪在一起。這一定很難，對一個認識不過才一天半的陌生人坦承這些事，他做不到，他無法像Even那樣坦白。

 

「你……為什麼要告訴我呢？如果你不想的話，你完全可以不說──」

「當我轉到Nissen，被迫參加互助會時，我的確不想說，我只是每天去那裡，聽別人的故事，拍手。直到有一天我把這些話說出來，我感到……解脫，一種終於面對自己的感覺。」

 

「我告訴你這件事不是希望你同情我，而是想告訴你，在這世界上困難的事那麼多，你總有一天能釋懷。我不能改變自己有躁鬱症的事實，但我能讓自己活的快樂一點，而不是完全否認自己的存在。」

 

Isak把臉埋進枕頭裡，他的眼眶發紅，握著手機的手指在顫抖，一陣短暫的沉默，Even低笑：「天，互助會那套安慰人的把戲影響我太深了，要是這些話太──」

 

Isak打斷他：「我希望，總有一天我能跟你說我的故事。」

Even笑了，在他的想像裡他能看見那雙挑起的眉毛。「約定？」

 

「約定。」

 

然後Even又跟他講了幾個床邊故事，Isak埋在床裡，卻睡不著，他們互道晚安。

那天晚上，直到凌晨他都沒睡。

他搜尋了躁鬱症，研究了一整晚。

＊＊＊

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

一夜無眠，當Isak起床的時候才早上七點多，羅密歐與茱麗葉還躺在他的硬碟裡，而他亂糟糟的青少年腦袋全塞滿了躁鬱症相關資訊（網路很可怕，當你試著搜尋病症相關的東西，你永遠只會找到最嚴重的那種），他最後瀏覽的論壇讓他安心許多，上頭多數都是相關人士的心得感想，他們說＂精神疾病並 **不等於** 失去思考能力，那 **不會** 剝奪他身為人的情緒。＂這讓Isak不禁想，那他媽媽呢？媽媽還有一絲的理智尚存嗎？在那無盡的瘋狂之中她的 **自我** 是否還存在？

 

他走出臥房，迎接他的是咖啡的香味，還有鬆餅，他祈禱這是Noora在享受她的晨間早餐，然而希望落空，坐在餐桌邊的是Eskild，「早安！我的陽光！是什麼把你的暴躁小屁股叫醒了？」Isak翻了個白眼，他打開冰箱拿出昨天沒喝完的果汁（這也是冰箱裡唯一屬於他的食物）「早安，Eskild。」他沒好氣的說，開始把那些顏色過於鮮豔的柳橙汁倒進杯子裡。

 

「嗯──我不介意和我親愛的教子分享一點鬆餅，Isak！來這裡坐下。」Isak把冰箱關上，乖乖把屁股挪到了椅子上，誰能拒絕免費食物的召喚呢？ Eskild給了他一個空盤，往盤中丟了兩塊鬆餅，而Isak在上面澆了過量的糖漿，拿起叉子狼吞虎嚥的吃了起來。Eskild看著他，眼神像在看自己的寵物倉鼠。

 

「呃咳、」對方清清喉嚨，「你還好嗎？Isak？」他恨這個，他恨Eskild看著他，眼神充滿憐憫，他知道對方沒有惡意，但這眼神讓他噁心，即使他的確可悲，他也不願被別人這樣對待，嚥下最後一口鬆餅， Isak逼著自己勾起一抹笑。

 

「 **沒事！** 我很好。」他說，Eskild眼裡的擔憂減少了一點，而他知道要怎麼讓他的室友安心，「別忘了周五的預前派對，你說好要幫我買啤酒的。」Eskild歪起嘴壞笑：「沒問題，親愛的。」

 

他還是恨Eskild給他的稱呼，但他很高興自己能擁有這個室友。

 

當他回到房間，準備傳簡訊向爸爸要房租，07：48。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：睡得好嗎？

 

他盯著那行字，幾分鐘的時間，他把手機鎖上，沒有回覆。

他想說＂我很好＂，但他其實很不好、很不好，他能輕易的向別人撒謊，只有Even，唯獨Even，他做不到。

 

＊＊＊

 

這個該死的置物櫃就是他媽的 **打不開** 。 Isak往按鈕狠揍了一拳，而那黃色的置物櫃門依舊囂張的閉著。「操他媽的。」他在呼吸底下咒罵，又揍了一拳，他用手指去扳，拿卡片插入櫃門的縫隙之中，不開就是不開，另一個髒字正準備溜出他的雙唇，一隻手伸了過來，重重往櫃門敲了一下，碰的一聲， **打開了** 。

 

他抬頭往上看（是的，往上看，居然有人比他還高），是Even，哇，當然了，除了這個人之外還有誰能把 **他的** 櫃門打開呢？Isak低下頭，剛剛咒罵得狠勁全無，他希望自己沒有臉紅，唯唯諾諾的低下頭，悄聲的說：「謝謝。」但那人沒有多做回應，只是微笑著，點點頭就離開了，Isak看著他走過玻璃門踏上樓梯。

 

──「早安。」他轉過頭，Jonas，Isak希望自己臉上的熱度已經散去，「早安。」他回道。而Jonas看著他，眉毛像兩條毛毛蟲一樣古怪的扭著，眼神看向Isak，又看向Even離開的方向，他突然有股 **不好** 的預感，他總是痛恨Jonas莫名準確的敏感，「剛剛那是？」他最好的朋友問，Isak緊閉著嘴。過一會兒才開口。

 

「你知道的，看我太可憐？我花了十分鐘開這個櫃子，他肯定是看不下去了。」嗯，好理由，畢竟Even根本不知道他是誰，他會來幫Isak的唯一理由，肯定是因為他站在那裡，搥著他的櫃門，看起來十分可悲。

 

「我以為你認識他，三年級的神秘轉學生，要是你認識他的話，肯定有很多妞想認識我們。」那濃密的眉毛挑起，Isak笑出聲（因為這畫面實在滑稽，決不是因為有女孩會想因此認識他們）Isak撇撇嘴，點頭，小聲的說：「好吧，那真是太可惜了，因為我根本不認識他。」說謊，他不僅認識他，還知道他最深沉的秘密。

 

Jonas給了他一個壞笑。「噢對了，Issy，Eva說他邀了Emma。開心點，你可能是我們之中唯一有機會帶人回家的。」但是他 **不想** 帶人回家，他不想帶Emma回他臭烘烘的被窩裡，他不想要那女孩的嘴放在他臉上，更不想要看見那女孩跪在他面前，為什麼大家總是認為他 **想要** Emma？因為他不想，一點也不想。但他扯開一抹笑：「當然了，說不定我最後又會帶別人回家。」又說謊，他從沒帶人回家過，只是貼心的把那些女孩送到公車站。

 

他最好的朋友看著他，沒有戳穿他的謊話，沒有說＂Isak，我知道你從來沒有帶人回家過。＂他只是點點頭，眼神掃過他的臉，Isak從櫃子裡抓出課本，再次把櫃門 **關上** ，Jonas準備離開，而不知哪來的勇氣，Isak叫住了他。

 

「嘿！」Jonas轉頭。

「你能問Eva嗎？問、問她會不會邀Even。」

 

「Even？」

「噢、呃，就是那個轉學生。」

 

Jonas看著他，濃密的眉毛高高挑起（這次他笑不出來了），對方點點頭，「我會問的， Isak。」然後他走向走廊的另一端準備去上他們的數學課，而Isak站在原地，不太確定自己是該回家，還是跟上去。

 

＊＊＊

 

午餐時間，他和男孩們坐在同一個位置，Magnus毫無羞恥的說著自己那些青少年春夢，裡面有Vilde，可能還有一點蠟燭和模模糊糊的貓叫聲，Isak翻了個白眼，用叉子戳著盤裡的鬆餅，他本來是不想吃的，但Mahdi堅持說今天是 **難得的** 鬆餅日（就好像他會在乎似的），上午的課上Jonas沒有對他質問，只是用那些關心的眼神看著他。

 

「我覺得那很可愛──貓叫聲，蠟燭滴在我背上也不是很疼。」所有人低吼了一聲，但誰也沒阻止Magnus繼續說下去，Mahdi專注於自己的鬆餅，Jonas在看手機，大概又在處理大麻的事情。

 

Isak讓自己從那骯髒的故事中轉移注意力，他看向餐廳的另一端，他看向昨天那個位置，而 Even還是坐在那，就好像那是他的專屬王座，只是這一次他沒有把腿放在矮桌上，看向手機的眼光也不是那麼的喜悅，這讓Isak不禁亂想， **是因為我嗎？是因為我沒有回傳簡訊嗎？** 他看著Even抓抓後腦，移動的手指顯然把訊息寫了又刪。

 

他拿起手機，12：12。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：睡得好嗎？

 

那個輸入中的氣泡閃啊閃，出現又消失，Isak看向Even，對方看似要放棄，但他不希望他放棄，Isak盯著自己的螢幕，想了一會兒，算了，他也沒什麼好堅持的，尤其他不想看Even這麼擔心。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：睡得好嗎？

Isak：不好。

 

他偷偷瞄向對方，Even的眉緊緊蹙在一起。

 

Even：是因為我嗎？

　　　對不起。

　　　我不該跟你說那個故事的，我沒有顧慮你的感受。

 

Isak：不！不是那樣的！

　　　我很高興你告訴我這件事

 

他深吸一口氣。

 

Isak：這讓我覺得自己很特別

　　　……

　　　從沒有人讓我覺得特別

 

一抹笑在Even臉上成型，勾起的嘴角，漸漸擴大的笑容，露出的虎牙，閃爍的藍眼，像清晨的汪洋、像深夜的繁星。Isak的心臟在胸腔裡扭動著，疼痛且喜悅，這陌生的感覺慢慢占據了他的身體，在不知不覺中他跟著微笑，相隔甚遠的坐位間似乎失去了距離。

 

Even：別這麼說，因為你是特別的。

　　　最特別的。

 

他需要閉氣才能阻止自己發出一聲低嗚，勉強把視線移開，男孩們幾乎沒有發現他的異狀，只是Mahdi終於吃完了鬆餅，正在和Magnus爭論綑綁究竟是變態還是情趣，而Jonas在講電話，不知是在跟Eva還是他的藥頭說話。

 

Isak：閉嘴！我後悔跟你說這句話了

Even：生氣了？你真可愛<3

 

Isak：閉嘴！！！！！！

 

Even：不<333你最可愛，說真的，你需要試著接受別人的讚美。

Isak：你不知道我的長相，也不知道我的名字

 

Even：別再讓我說一遍，我不需要知道那些也能覺得你很可愛，小可愛;)

 

Isak從鼻腔裡呼了口氣，而男孩們看向他，尤其是Jonas，看來他已經注意Isak很久了，他肯定也看見他像個小女生一樣在座位上扭來扭去，他只是沒開口問。Isak坐直身子，假裝自己只是屁股癢，他伸手抓抓背，Jonas皺眉後加入了Mahdi和Magnus的話題（顯然幫女孩口也是一樣技術活）

 

Isak：這就是我在你通訊欄裡的名稱嗎？

Even：什麼名稱？

 

Isak：……小可愛，這就是你儲存我號碼的名稱？？？

Even：不是<333

 

Isak：那是什麼？

Even：你猜<333

 

Isak：Even！ **我不想猜！**

Even：你真無趣:(

 

Isak：所以我不可愛了嗎？我是無趣了？

Even：噢──還是可愛比較適合你。

 

Isak：……

Even：你是我最喜歡的輔導對像。

 

Isak：？？？

Even：通訊欄的名稱：我最喜歡的輔導對像:)))

 

Isak：所以你還有其他輔導對像？？？

Even：忌妒了？;)

 

Isak：沒有！

 

Even沒有馬上回覆，那男孩笑著，在餐廳的另一端奪走了Isak的呼吸，那些長手指在螢幕上頓了頓，Isak希望對方不會發現他的視線，Even舔舔唇，舔舔那雙乾澀的嘴唇，然後Isak震了一下，手裡的手機也震了一下。

 

Even：你是我唯一的輔導對像。  
　　　所以，從現在開始，我決定……  
　　　把你的名稱改成：我最喜歡的小可愛<3

 

Isak：滾！

 

快樂的感覺夾雜著那些複雜的情緒，所有情感在他體內滿溢，他從沒有過這種感覺，純粹的快樂，和那不知名的……愛？他不知道愛是什麼，他從沒被愛過、也沒愛過別人。Isak有股想直接衝到Even面前的衝動，但他最深層的恐懼阻止了他，（你 **不該** 喜歡男孩、你該喜歡女孩！他看見你後肯定就不喜歡你了，你只是一個髒兮兮的青少年）。

 

他攪緊自己的手指，看著Even回傳的愛心符號──「嗨！」他抬頭，站在他面前的不是別人，而是──Emma，真是太巧了，對吧？「嗨。」把手機鎖起，Isak冷冷回道，男孩們停下了他們原本的話題，全都用看好戲的眼光看向他。「聽說你也會去周五的派對？」那女孩問，粉嫩的雙頰和撲扇的睫毛，Isak勉強自己彎起嘴角：「對。」

 

「那真是太好了。」 Emma說，伸手摸了下他的肩膀，「到時候見。」Isak抿起嘴，點點頭沒有說話，Emma揚起一抹羞澀的笑，轉身離開。第一個叫出聲的是Magnus：「噢──你真幸運！」連Jonas和Mahdi都咒罵他是幸運的混蛋，不小的音量讓周遭的人向他們看來，但Isak並不介意，因為Even和他對上了視線。雖然只有一秒的時間。

 

＊＊＊

 

他把作業做完了，累積兩天份的做業可不是他平常會做的事，寫完最後一段報告，他把文件傳給Sana，（需要你的協助，勇士，幫我看看？）那女孩過沒多久就回傳（收到，公主Isabell）看在Sana總是幫他挑錯的份上（即使他才是拿六分的那一個），他決定這次先暫時無視Isabell這個戲稱。

 

第一天的躁動已經漸漸平復，但這並不表示說他不期待Even的來電，Isak在床上躺平，把自己塞進這幾天以來讓他安心的位置。Even向他坦承，向他訴說秘密，而他什麼也做不到，他希望自己也能給予對方同樣的回饋，但他不相信自己辦的到。九點來的很快，提早被他握在手裡的手機開始震動。

 

不過才幾秒，他馬上接起，「Hallo？」低沉又熟悉的嗓音一下就安撫了他，「Hi。」Isak把自己塞進棉被裡，「今天想聊什麼？我隨便說些什麼給你聽？」Isak忍住自己想說好的衝動，他嘆了口氣，猶豫的開口：「我想告訴你一個秘密。」

 

「噢？」Even沒有掩飾自己語氣裡的笑意，「我能有這個榮幸？我真是世界上最幸運的傢伙。」Isak搥打了一下自己旁邊的枕頭，有一瞬間像是打在了對方的肩上，「你太誇張了。」他嗤笑的說，「這不是什麼值得高興的事。」一段小小的沉默，讓Isak以為自己說錯了什麼，但Even又用了那種讓人融化的語調：「聽你說話就是一件值得高興的事。別否定自己，好嗎？」他點點頭，把臉埋進枕頭裡，想掩飾自己發紅的耳朵。

 

「反正──我要說的是、我呃、總是說謊，我、我沒辦法說實話，我不敢說實話。」他總是在說謊，面對自己最好的朋友、室友以及愛慕他的女孩，有時侯他甚至懷疑自己有沒有說過真話。

 

「你對我說過謊嗎？」他沒想到Even會這麼問，他以為那人會說＂為什麼要說謊？為什麼要騙人？＂那些質疑通通都沒有，Isak抿緊雙唇，過一會兒才開口：「沒有。」

 

話筒另一端傳來安心的吐息聲，Even的語調再次染上笑意。「很好。」

「說不定我說沒有也是騙你的？你不懷疑我？」

 

「我不懷疑。」

「為什麼？」

 

「因為我相信你。」

 

噢，好吧，這太傻了，誰會這麼輕易的相信一個剛認識沒幾天、沒見過面、不知道姓名的傢伙？顯然Even就是那麼的傻，傻的那麼……Isak微笑，在枕頭上蹭了蹭。

 

「我們來玩一個遊戲。」Even輕聲的說，一字一句都像是要被風吹走。

「什麼遊戲？」

 

「無論如何，我們都不會對彼此說謊，好嗎？」

「好。」

 

Isak說他其實沒聽過Nas，他的房間亂的像豬窩，他不喜歡派對，他喜歡化學更勝於其他學科（Even：書呆。Isak：閉嘴！），說他有時候會覺得自己沒有朋友，說他有時候覺得沒人真的了解他的感受。Even會說他願意去了解、他想要去去了解，然後Isak會把自己埋進枕頭裡，怕對方聽見他哽咽的聲音。他說了很多話，說到他的聲音沙啞，說到他就這樣迷迷糊糊的抓著手機睡了過去，醒來時，他想，不知道他有沒有向Even道晚安。

 

他打開自己，雖然不是最深層的那些傷，但他一點一點把自己敞開，希望總有一天能開口訴說那些難堪的故事。

 

早上，07：45。

 

有兩封訊息躺在他的手機裡。其中一封是Sana對他報告的嚴厲評語。

而另一封是──

 

**Jonas**

 

Jonas：今天的派對，Eva說他會來，那個轉學生 **Even** 。

 

＊＊＊

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

羅密歐與茱麗葉，兩個人相愛後分離，生死永隔。老實說，Isak並不喜歡這個故事，早在以前的英文課上為了作業讀了小說，他不喜歡，他不喜歡悲劇，他不喜歡分離，當時一字一句讀進去像是在看外星語，最後交出去的報告也只拿了四分（他差一點就拿那本書砸死自己）。或許是影像的渲染力，又或是其中的情感偷偷滲進了他的心，最後流出的淚在他臉頰上留下一條又熱又燙的痕跡，而他依舊 **不喜歡** 這個故事。

 

在那部影片裡Even用如此輕鬆的語氣描述一個天馬行空的幻想，美國隊長和普京的愛情故事，乍聽之下像是搞笑的喜劇，但仔細深思那也是悲劇，如同Baz Luhrmann大多數的片，淒厲且令人心碎。在他內心深處，一個小小的部分，Isak希望Even能喜歡像蜘蛛人這樣的商業片。

 

或許不夠深刻，但卻令人開心。

 

＊＊＊

 

這幾天下來，早起漸漸變成常態，Isak從沒想過自己會是一個早起的的人（他起床看了羅密歐與茱麗葉），他一向偏好晚起，失眠是一部分的原因，但大部分是因為他熱愛賴床勝過一切，然而，自從那個人出現於他的生命之中，有很多事改變了，他早起、試著不再說謊、看愚蠢的愛情悲劇。這些改變讓他感到陌生，但他並不害怕。這些都是好的改變，這些都是他少數活的自在的時刻。用手背擦去臉上的淚痕，Isak走出臥房。

 

他先聞到的是咖啡的香氣，再來是培根和麵包的氣味，他已不抱任何希望，他早有預感坐在餐桌邊的人會是──Eskild，「你是誰？你是我認識的Isak？難道你是他的早起複製人？」Isak對他翻了個大大的白眼，替自己倒了杯水（他的果汁已經喝完了，而他也沒錢買別的）「早安， Eskild。」他沒好氣的說，一邊偷偷看著咖啡壺裡的褐色液體。

 

Eskild把杯子遞給他：「別對我翻白眼，你的眼睛總有一天會翻不回來的。」對方吃著盤裡的培根與麵包，眼神示意他坐下，Isak搓了搓手裡的馬克杯，低頭喝了一口，現在的他懶的向Eskild解釋眼球的生物作用，於是他乖乖坐下。

 

「所以……」那人清清喉嚨，「你有什麼事想告訴你的Guru嗎？」Isak忍住自己想翻白眼的衝動，伸手往對方盤裡偷了一塊麵包，Eskild輕打他的手臂，「Isak！你早起！你已經連續兩天都早起，看起來像顆發光的小太陽，笑得像個思春的青少年。所以，說話。」Eskild雙手抱胸，劇烈的目光掃射他。

 

Isak扭開頭，第一次為了是否要說謊而感到猶豫，然而，他打算在今天的派對上與Even見面，或許、 **或許** Eskild能給出一些好建議，「我認識了一個人。」他小聲的說，聲音因嘴裡的麵包而模模糊糊的。

 

「帥嗎？」Eskild一開口就問，臉上掛著一抹壞笑，Isak瞪大雙眼：「我不是gay！Eskild！為什麼你總是覺得每一個人都是gay？」然而他的好室友搖搖頭，手指點了點他的鼻尖，「Isak，親愛的，首先，我並沒有覺得每一個人都是gay，其次，我也沒有說你遇見的那個人是男的，你知道的，女孩 **也可以** 很＂帥氣＂。」

 

操他媽的Eskild。Isak從鼻子裡哼了口氣，伸手揉了揉自己的鼻子，Eskild拍拍他的肩膀，語氣突然和緩了下來：「那個人是男是女不重要，重要的是我看得出來你變快樂了，Isak，我只是想確認你一切都好。」以一個把他從gay吧裡救出來的人而言──Eskild的確關心他， Isak把他的咖啡喝了，他也從沒責怪他（或許他能告訴他）。

 

或許他能告訴他。「是一個男孩。」Eskild點點頭，「我跟他還沒正式見過面，這、這很難解釋，但我們會講電話、傳簡訊，而我常常在學生餐廳看到他。」

 

「他知道你是誰嗎？」

「不知道。」

 

Eskild張開嘴，半天沒說一句話，表情有些吃驚，最終他說：「親愛的，這樣有點狡猾，你偷窺他，卻不跟他見面？」Isak能感覺到自己臉上的熱度，「我沒有偷窺！」Eskild只是挑眉，「好吧，我或許有偷看一下下，但我沒有偷窺。」他用雙手摀住自己發燙的臉頰。

 

「你會跟他見面嗎？」

「你還記得我今晚會去Eva的派對嗎？他也會去。」

 

「那你最好別在預前派對喝得太醉，如果你還想保留點形象的話。」

 

噢，操你媽的Eskild，「我那次是真的太醉了，我平時是不會在地上打滾的！Eskild！你能不能別再提這個。」Eskild裂嘴笑，「不行，這都是我珍藏的回憶──所以，你打算見他了？」

 

Isak點點頭：「任何建議？」

 

他的Guru用手指搓搓下巴，裝做一副在思考的模樣，那雙眼眨啊眨，最後落回了Isak身上，「做你自己就好，我的小學徒，如果他真的喜歡你，就算你聞起來像屁他也會喜歡你。」

 

「噢，Eskild，去你的。」他對他比了根手指，起身，打算換完衣服就去上課。

他走出廚房，還能聽見 Eskild在他背後喊：「啤酒我已經買來了，你別喝太多。」

 

而他說：「謝謝。」

Isak很確定Eskild有聽到。

 

＊＊＊

 

這肯定是命運的捉弄，因為他在搭公車，而隔著走道的另一排坐位上坐著Even，那人帶著耳機，隨著音樂微微的晃著腦袋，盯著手裡的手機看，Isak咒罵自己為何以前沒注意到那個男孩（那時候他幾乎天天都睡遲），或許這是個機會？或許他不需要等到派對就能跟他搭話？因為這是命運的安排。

 

就在他還糾結於是否要向Even搭話時，他的手機在口袋裡叮了一聲，而Even也同時抬頭，Isak立刻扭開視線，假裝在看窗外風景，過了一會兒才掏出手機。

 

他盯著自己的螢幕，而Even就坐在一個走道外的距離。08：05。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even： Hallo<3

 

他悄悄抬頭，往Even的方向看去，那人正專注的盯著手機，等待Isak的回覆。他嚥了嚥，把身體稍微轉向走道，把手機埋在包包上，想讓自己打字的動作不會太明顯，但又能同時偷看Even的表情。

 

Isak： Hi

Even：早安，睡得好嗎？

 

Isak：還行，但我討厭早起

Even：你會習慣的，早起對你有好處<3

 

Isak：好吧

 

他忍住自己也想要打一個心號的衝動。這時公車突然停下，Isak猛的把頭撞在了面前的椅背上，砰的一聲，他感覺不到痛瞪，因為他唯一能感覺到的就是丟臉， **真的** 很丟臉，Isak偷偷瞄向Even，那人挑眉，眼神像是在問＂你沒事吧？＂Isak強迫自己微笑，他搖搖頭表示沒事。

 

Even：我在搭公車。

　　　另一排坐位坐了一個男孩。

　　　我常常在學校看到他。

 

Isak又向Even看了一眼，但那人完全沒有在注意他，而是十分認真的看著手機，嘴角有一抹小小的微笑。

 

Isak：他怎樣？

Even：他剛剛撞到頭了

 

他的臉又再度燒了起來，Isak咬緊下唇，把頭低得更低。

 

Isak：你是在嘲笑他嗎？你太壞了:(

Even：當然不是，他其實蠻可愛的，一直在偷看我

 

如果現在地上有一個洞，Isak會 **馬上** 跳進去，他需要這台公車變成一隻鯨魚， **立刻** 把他消化，如果他有辦法控制時間，他會倒轉到司機剎車之前，把那個司機謀殺。

 

Isak：噢？

Even：你知道的

　　　可能我就是有這種魅力

　　　大家都喜歡偷看我

 

Even：當然

　　　雖然他很可愛

　　　但我覺得你更可愛

 

好吧，現在如果能來個人把他掐死的話，那真是感激不盡，Isak需要憋住呼吸才能忍注自己喉嚨裡的那些尖叫，他偷偷看向Even，而對方正完全沉溺於他們的短訊之中。

 

Isak：跟我說說那個男孩

Even：你在忌妒？我有說過你忌妒的時候很可愛嗎？<3

 

Isak：……

　　　 **跟我說說那個男孩**

 

他聽到Even發出了一聲小小的哼笑，他很難去形容那個聲音，像是無奈，但又有種＂真拿你沒辦法＂的寵溺，而他喜歡那個聲音，他希望自己總有一天能聽到Even在他面前這樣笑。

 

Even：好、好，都聽你的。

　　　嗯……他的頭髮是金色的、捲捲的。

　　　他的眼睛是綠色？我不知道、我沒有當面看過。

　　　我很少看見他笑，但是他現在看起來很高興。

 

Isak抿唇，強迫自己把那抹笑壓下，天知道他肯定笑的像傻瓜，他鎮定自己，假裝是因為某些表情包才笑出聲，Isak悄悄抬頭，正好對上Even好奇的視線，那人沒有轉開頭，只是挑眉，天──Isak低下頭。

 

Even：我現在很確定他的眼睛是綠色的

　　　我剛剛跟他對上了眼

　　　他臉紅:)

 

他不知道該回什麼才好，很顯然Even完全不知道Isak就是正在與他傳簡訊的那個人，他唯一能做的就是盯著自己的手機，像個手足無措的傻瓜，一點辦法也沒有。

 

Even：要不是我先遇見了你

　　　或許我會主動跟他說話

　　　例如說……抽光廁所裡的面紙

　　　試著引起他的注意力

 

Isak：他只會覺得你是個怪人

 

Even：我會在耳朵後面夾根菸

　　　引誘他

　　　男孩們都喜歡大麻不是嗎？

 

Isak：噢，閉嘴！

Even：如果我這樣做你會跟我回家嗎？

 

他會，他真的會，但他不能承認（老天，你現在的飢渴程度跟Magnus有什麼不同？），冷靜點， Isak Valtersen，他偷偷瞄向Even，車窗外的晨光灑在那人身上，讓他看起來不像個凡人，他能喜歡這個人嗎？他能喜歡這個 **男孩** 嗎？只要Even開口，只要那男孩給他一個暗示， Isak就能丟下自己所有偽裝。

 

Isak：你想見我？

 

Even：我想，但如果你不想的話，這也沒關係。

　　　我很高興能成為你的輔導員。

 

Isak也很高興，他從不知道這世界上能有人讓他如此高興。

 

＊＊＊


	6. Chapter 6

 

他是跟Even一起走進校園的，並沒有談話、也沒有任何眼神上的交流，但這件事還是重重的擊中了他（他們一起走進大門， **看起來** 像朋友），Even轉過頭，Isak被那人突然的動作嚇到呆站在原地，而Even向他點頭招呼後就往自己的置物櫃走去，Isak停了一會兒才能再度運作，他走向自己的櫃子。

 

轉動上面的鎖，Isak輕敲了一下櫃門，櫃子乖巧的 **打開** 了，肯定是Even昨天對它的重擊起了作用，Isak把課本拿出，腦袋裡全是他剛剛與Even的訊息內容，對方的笑，一舉一動，甚至是挑眉的神情，都如一場幻覺般讓人覺得不可思議，Isak完全沒有注意到Jonas靠近他身後。「嘿，Issy。」

 

──他的課本從手裡掉落，「操，Jonas，你要把我嚇死了。」他的好友只是挑眉（感覺跟Even完全不一樣），他彎腰撿起課本，但 Jonas完全沒有打算放過他，「我看見你和那個轉學生──Even？」 Jonas比了個莫名的手勢，就好像這樣會讓他的問題變得自然一點，「你們一起上學？」

 

Isak胡亂的搖頭， **關上** 櫃門的手有些笨拙，「我們只是剛好搭上了同一班公車。」他差點夾到自己的手指，但還是順利的把門關上， Jonas點頭，臉上寫滿懷疑，但沒有追問，只是換了一個姿勢靠在櫃子上（以為自己是什麼模特兒嗎？），「我只是覺得你最近……怪怪的，Isak，你沒事嗎？」

 

他再度搖頭，想都沒想就脫口而出：「Jonas，我沒事、我很好。」那雙濃密的眉毛皺在一起，盯著 Isak的雙眼滿溢著關心，「Isak，你有任何事，都可以告訴我，是、是……關於你媽媽嗎？」

 

這下 Isak真的覺得有些愧疚了，他多年以來的好友是那麼的關心他，他也是男孩們中唯一注意到 Isak異狀的人，而他卻沒辦法對著自己最要好的朋友說實話， Isak抿唇，猶豫的開口：「不、不是媽媽……」是因為我遇見了一個男孩，他讓我快樂、他讓我誠實、他向我傾訴、他對我調情，他讓我感受到那些我 **不該** 有的感覺。

 

Jonas一直以來都是個值得信賴的朋友，他對自己的朋友要好過於自己的 **女朋友** （舉例：Eva，那女孩說當Jonas的朋友更快樂）而他們已經認識很多年了，他告訴Jonas自己所有的秘密，雖然這幾年以來他不再那麼做，但他知道，他能告訴Jonas所有事，他是這世界上對Isak最寬容的人之一。

 

他開口，但還沒來得及把話說出口──「Yo！我的小伙伴們在做什麼啊？」Magnus從背後搭住他的肩膀，Mahdi跟在後頭。Isak驚慌了一下，把那些話全嚥回嘴裡，不知道該如何回應，「我們在聊今晚的派對，聽說幾乎半間學校的人都會去。」Jonas悄悄對他眨眼，Isak感激的勾起嘴角。

 

「什麼？！」Magnus驚訝的張開嘴，兩隻手在空中亂甩，「你們想想，到時候會有多少 **女孩** ？我猜那裡面肯定有一個願意上我。」Mahdi哼笑一聲，Jonas笑著搖頭， Isak翻了個白眼，伸手輕揍了Magnus一拳，「那Vilde呢？貓叫聲？蠟燭？鞭子？你就這樣拋棄你的＂夢中情人＂？」

 

操蛋的Magnus和他的春夢，他們每天中午都在聽他囉嗦這些，Isak伸出一根手指噓住Magnus的反駁，「我猜這整間學校都沒人想上你，Magnus，你把飢渴都寫在臉上了。」Jonas先爆出大笑，接著是Mahdi。 Magnus整張臉皺在一起，從鼻子哼了一聲。

 

Jonas壓抑自己的笑聲，「好了、好了。」他拍拍 Magnus的肩膀，「Mags，我們會找到這個女孩的，別擔心。」Jonas向他瞥了一眼，Isak知道自己說的有些過份了，他該向 Magnus道歉──

 

「嘿！」有人碰了碰他的肩膀，Isak轉過身，是Emma。

 

「嗨？」他點頭，語氣有些過於冷淡，但他不在乎，他只希望這女孩能離他遠一點，但Emma只是用她 **小小的** 手掌揉了揉他的肩頭（女孩子的把戲），「我今晚能在派對上見到你嗎？」Isak抿唇，點頭，一句話也沒說，Emma對他投射了一個羞澀的微笑，手指流連在他肩上，過了一會兒才移開，「到時候見。」Emma轉身就走，纖長的身材讓男孩們發出羨慕的嗚聲，除了Jonas，只有Jonas，看著他，眼神充滿疑慮。

 

Isak僵在原地，過了很久才彎起自己最自豪的那抹壞笑。

 

＊＊＊

 

午餐時間，Magnus正在說在今晚的派對上他要如何讓女孩印象深刻，而Jonas和Mahdi替他出了一堆餿主意（貼著她們跳舞，老兄，用你的舞技把她們迷倒）Isak吃著手裡的小圓麵包，沒有加入戰局，他盯著自己的手機，同時偷偷看向餐廳另一端的 Even（沒錯，他還是坐在同一個位置）

 

正當他還在苦惱要如何開口，他的手機震了一下。

就好像 Even聽見了他的想法，先傳了訊息給他，12：10。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：吃午餐了嗎？

Isak：正在

 

Even：按時吃飯對健康有益。

Isak：yes,dad

 

Even：噢──

Isak：？？？

 

Even：原來我們已經發展到這個程度了？

Isak：？？？

 

Even：You could call me Daddy if you want<3

 

噢，操他媽的，他根本不是這個意思，他回覆時根本沒有多想，Isak悄悄看向Even，一抹壞笑正在那人的臉上，Isak伸手揉了揉自己通紅的耳朵，小圓麵包被他捏得有些變形。

 

Isak：操，那不是我的意思

Even：我知道，我只是開玩笑<3別緊張。

 

Isak：:O

Even：不過你還是可以那樣叫我，我不會介意的:P

 

Isak：滾

 

他的自制力已經消失殆盡，為何Even總是可以如此輕易的卸除他的偽裝，Isak能感覺到自己的臉頰因微笑而痠痛，但他無法停止，他情不自禁──「嗷──」Magnus一邊嚎叫一邊靠了過來，Isak把手機摔在桌上，而Magnus把頭靠在他肩上，「你在做什麼啊，Isak？」那男孩調笑的語氣讓他一瞬間又緊繃了起來，Mahdi挑起眉，微笑：「是Emma？」

 

一陣莫名的怒火突然擊中了他，他知道男孩們是無意的，但是Emma？Emma？為什麼他們開口閉口就是Emma？他一點也不喜歡Emma，不喜歡那女孩用手揉他的肩膀就好像這樣做是 **天大的** 恩賜，他不喜歡男孩用那種眼神看他，就好像他不接受Emma他就是世上最大的傻瓜，他不喜歡Emma──「你們能不能別提Emma？我簡直要煩死了。」

 

……他真的把這句話大聲的說出來了？是的、很顯然他真的那麼做了，男孩們全都張著嘴看著他，而整個餐廳因為他的話而安靜了下來，所有人都在看他，連Even也是， **連** **Even** **也是** 。

 

「幹嘛發那麼大的火？我們只是開玩笑。」Mahdi輕推了他肩膀一下，Isak舔唇，勉強自己扯了一個微笑，而Jonas悄悄撫上他的背，緩緩的拍了幾下，他知道是時候該向自己最好的朋友說實話了，「抱歉、你們一直提讓我覺得壓力很大。」哇、好藉口，肯定沒有人會懷疑你的， Isak Valtersen。他接著說：「我們就好好的玩？女孩的事先別管了？」

 

Mahdi聳肩但是微笑點頭，而Magnus悄聲的說了句抱歉，Jonas的手還在他背上，安撫著他，Isak坐在那，一動也不動，直到餐廳又恢復了原本的吵雜，他的手機在桌上震了幾下。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：還記得我之前跟你提過的

　　　公車上那個男孩？

　　　他在學生餐廳

　　　看起來很難過

 

過了一會兒，Even才接著傳。

 

Even：我希望他快樂。

 

Isak勾起一個小小的微笑，打從心底覺得自己快樂了一點。他嘆了口氣，在心底下定了決心，他今晚就會向Even坦承，他今晚就會向Even露面。在他的想像裡，他們會在昏暗的派對裡，他會靠近那個男孩，直到他們緊貼著彼此，他會在Even的耳朵悄聲的說＂Hallo＂而那雙藍眼會先露出一些驚喜，然後Even會微笑，他們會跳舞，他們會──親吻。

 

Isak：我也希望<3

 

＊＊＊

 

「所以？」Jonas撞了一下他的肩膀。Isak低頭含了一口啤酒。現在是06：34，具離派對開始剩不到一小時，而他們一群人都在Isak的公寓裡，Eskild和Linn還有Noora都不在，Mahdi和Magnus已經有點喝茫了，兩人癱在沙發上說要小睡一下，只剩他跟Jonas還清醒，兩人一起坐在餐桌邊。

 

「所以？」他裝傻，仰頭灌下第三罐啤酒，希望能藉著漸漸迷糊的腦子逃避這件事，「Isak。」Jonas皺著眉輕喊，「別裝傻。」Isak聳肩，但過沒多久還是無法反抗對方的眼神攻勢，「……你還記得、你還記的前幾天你要我交些新朋友的事嗎？」Jonas點點頭，一邊喝著啤酒一邊等他繼續。

 

「我那天去了一趟醫護室，因為我、呃……失眠。」對方皺起眉，顯然對 Isak的隱瞞感到很不滿，但他依舊沒有插嘴，「校醫也說了一樣的話，說我該找些新的朋友、之類的。」

 

「她叫我申請匿名輔導，說是不需要表明身分也可以跟別人聊天。」

「匿名輔導？」Jonas哼了一聲，肯定也覺得這個計畫實在太荒唐（匿名輔導？這又不是在演電影），「所以你開始跟某個人聊天？這跟你最近的舉動有什麼關聯嗎？」

 

「呃……那個人就是Even，那個轉學生Even。」

 

一陣沉默在他們之間擴散開來，Jonas小小的嗆了一口，「哇，你真幸運。」好吧，他完全沒預料Jonas會這麼說，幸運？這是什麼意思？他盯著Jonas，就好像他最好的兄弟突然長出了第二顆頭，「我的意思是──」那人又比了一個莫名其妙的手勢，「大家都想認識的神秘轉學生居然每天都在跟你講電話？」

 

「要是讓Magnus知道他肯定忌妒死了。」

 

他忍不住笑出聲，一個久違的笑在他臉上展開，Jonas彎起嘴角，「所以這就是你叫我去問Eva的原因？」Isak點點頭。「等你們正式認識了，別忘了介紹一下。」一抹紅暈爬上Isak的臉頰，他張嘴，不知道要如何向Jonas反駁，但他的好友說：「要是他能跟你當朋友，他肯定是個好傢伙。」

 

噢、對的，朋友，他只告訴Jonas說Even是他的朋友。

但他不想當Even的朋友。

 

＊＊＊

 

整間屋子被燈光渲染成一種接近霓虹的藍，每個人都帶著一件螢光色的配件，Isak在Jonas的幫助下在臉頰上畫了兩道粉紅，現在是07：48，派對才開始沒多久就擠滿了人群，不管是入門的玄關還是客廳，廚房到後院，肉眼所見之處都充滿了人。Isak被男孩們拋下，獨自一人坐在客廳的沙發上，或許是他身上散發著＂請勿靠近＂的氣息，所以還沒人敢坐在他旁邊的空位上。平時他早就躲到浴室或臥室裡去了，把自己反鎖在裡面，等時機恰當他就會傳簡訊給Jonas，然後離開。

 

但是他在等Even，他坐在面門的那張沙發椅上，等待那個人出現。

 

他盯著那扇門，不知情的人可能會被這副場景給嚇到。他感覺到旁邊的空位下陷，Isak轉過頭，看見了此刻他最不想見了人──Emma，「嗨！」那女孩熱情的說，臉頰上也用橘色畫了兩道，Isak扯開微笑「嗨。」Emma舔唇，在昏暗的燈光下依舊能看出那女孩紅了臉，她開始說話，而他一個字也沒聽進去。

 

他心不在焉的，偶爾點頭、偶爾微笑，他知道自己表現的有點混帳，但Emma完全沒有要離開的意思，來到派對後他沒有喝酒，但盯著入口的眼神漸漸渙散，直到──直到他一直都在等的人出現。

 

Even穿了一件白上衣，在光線下有些像藍色，帶著螢光黃的頭帶，依舊像他媽的詹姆斯狄恩一樣把頭髮往後梳成一個反重力的髮型，Isak掏出手機，撥了Even的號碼，他看著那人低頭看了看手機，立刻就往最近的浴室走去，「我該走了。」他對著Emma匆忙的說，頭也不回的跟上了Even。

 

Even進了浴室。他就站在門外。走廊要比客廳更安靜一點。

他把手機放到耳邊。

 

「Hallo？」這次是Isak先開的口，電話那頭傳來一陣悶笑，「Hi！」Even回道，不難聽出對方語氣裡的驚喜，「不是還沒到我們的睡覺時間嗎？還是你已經困了？」 **我們的睡覺時間。** Isak咬緊下唇，臉上的紅暈要比臉頰上的顏料更鮮豔。「呃、我聽說、我聽說──你今晚參加了一個派對？」

 

「嗯──你確定你不是我的小跟蹤狂？」

「Even！」

 

幾聲低沉的笑震動著他的耳膜，「我正在派對上，怎麼了嗎？」 **我想跟你見面。**

 

「我也在派對上。」

「真的？」

 

「對，所以──試著猜猜我是誰？」

對方沉默了一會兒，天知道Isak有多害怕被拒絕。

 

「好。」而對方聲音裡的柔情幾乎要將他融化。

 

Isak走到舞池，知道過大的音樂可能會蓋住他的聲音，但他依舊對著 Even說：「到時候見。」他掛掉電話，像個傻子一樣，呆呆的站在舞池裡，但他不介意、他不在乎，只要 Even一走進舞池他就會靠近那個男孩，他們會相視而笑，他們會跳舞，如果 Even願意的話，他們會親吻，在所有人面前，交換一個羞澀的吻。

 

他靠在牆邊，眼睛因為五彩的燈光而有些睜不開，但他還是站在那，盯著舞池就像他剛剛盯著門一樣，他等、等待，期間沒有人何人接近他，連Emma都在舞池的一角與其他女生跳舞。他看到螢光色的頭帶，那人像隻長頸鹿一樣在人群中特別顯眼，Isak向前走了幾步，Even正在笑，正在說話，正在與一個Isak不認識的女生交談。

 

他們的距離很近，也有可能是音樂的緣故，所以他們幾乎靠在彼此耳邊。

Isak眨眨眼，抓住路過的Vilde。

 

「那是誰？」

「誰？」這女孩顯然已經醉了，綁起的頭髮有些亂糟糟的，轉頭時把頭髮甩到了Isak的眼裡，他痛的紅了眼眶，Isak指向Even的方向，盡量穩住自己發抖的手指，他指向那個金髮女孩。

 

「那個女生，跟轉學生站在一起的那個。」

Vilde瞇起眼，朝Isak指的方向看去。

 

「噢，你是指Sonja？我聽說他是Even的女朋友。」

Isak歪嘴笑了笑，他傳簡訊告訴Jonas他要先離開。

他走出大門，把所有音樂關在他身後。

 

＊＊＊

 

那天晚上九點，Even打給他。

他沒有接。

 

＊＊＊


	7. Chapter 7

 

他十四歲跟Jonas玩滑板時，讓自己從階梯上摔了下去，撞歪了鼻子，滿臉都是血，他的哭聲傳遍了整個公園，那是他人生中最丟臉的一天。但現在這個排行榜有了新的冠軍，他站在舞池裡等著一個 **男孩** ，腦子裡只想著要吻他，他就是腦袋不清楚、搞不明白狀況，才會幻想著自己會做那些他 **不該做** 的事。十四歲那天他就把自己的腦子撞壞了，他在那個派對上把自己的羞恥心都丟光了，或許沒人知道，但那一天已變成他人生中最可笑的一天。

 

Even有女朋友，他當然有女朋友了，他是那麼的風趣、體貼，這樣的人所有人都搶著要，哪還輪的到Isak的位置？Even是他的輔導員，那些低語、輕笑，那些安慰、調笑，也不過是他的工作，他的工作就是要讓Isak感覺良好，讓他在夜裡不再失眠，Even說他可愛，也只是一種鼓勵人的讚美，畢竟誰會說一個根本沒見過的人可愛？

 

他只是Even的職責，除此之外，他什麼也不是。

 

＊＊＊

 

他還賴在床上，昨晚他盯著天花板，直到窗外開始透出淡藍的晨光才閤上眼，而距離他該起床的時間，已經過了二十分鐘，或許他該擔心一下他的缺課紀錄，但依他每科6分的水準，老師肯定會為他通融。

 

「Isak？」門邊傳來敲門聲，他知道那是Eskild，那人每天都會在他賴床時敲門，「幹嘛？」他沒好氣的喊，把臉埋進枕頭裡（藍色的那一個），懷裡抱著另一個，「親愛的，你已經遲到了！快動動你的懶屁股。」他對著枕頭低吼了一聲，但沉進他心裡的不是煩躁或憤怒，而是悲傷，沒了那個人，他永遠都無法成為一個早起的人。

 

「我在睡覺！」他悶悶回道，音量不大，但他非常確定Eskild有聽到（公寓裡的隔音很差），「別逼我進你的臭窩把你挖起來， Isak！起床！」Isak 沒有回應，他只是讓自己陷入床墊裡，希望身下突然出現一個黑洞，好讓自己能從這世界上消失，「我進去了！」Eskild宣布，伴隨著門把的轉動聲，他很快就入侵了 Isak的私人空間。那人雙手抱著胸，居高臨下的看著他，但臉上的擔憂一覽無遺。

 

「怎麼了？我的小教子，你已經這樣半死不活得好幾天了。」對方在他床沿坐下， Isak把臉埋得更深，想藏起自己所有表情，「沒事，Eskild，我只是很累。」在枕頭裡他的聲音全糊成了一塊，聽起來有那麼一點哽咽，Eskild拍拍他的肩膀，又坐近了一些，Isak能感覺到他周圍的床墊微微往下陷。

 

「是……是因為那個男孩？」

 

他發抖，他顫慄，他很確定 Eskild有感覺到自己的顫抖，那人揉了揉他的肩，「你們發生什麼事了？」沒事，說來可笑，就是因為什麼事都 **沒發生** ──就是因為他們之間什麼也沒有，才讓他如Eskild所說的──半死不活。

 

見他沒有回答，Eskild也沒有逼問，他只是輕拍著Isak的背，就好像他是什麼需要安慰的小嬰兒，過了幾分鐘，Eskild起身，走出房門，在那扇門被關上之前，對方輕聲的說：「這個月的房租，我先幫你繳了，你先別擔心這個，好嗎？」等他聽見關門聲，Isak緩緩抬起頭，拿起床頭櫃上的手機。

 

**Papa**

 

Isak：請給我這個月的房租

 

他把手機摔在枕邊，眼角瞄過那些未讀訊息，全都來自同一個人，從派對結束後的那一晚他就沒看過Even的簡訊，他怕自己承受不住，看著那些貼心話語，他腦子裡唯一能想的就是那些話全不是真心。

 

但他們約定好了要對彼此說實話，不是嗎？他點開訊息，08：45。

 

**Even The Counselor** **星期五** **21** **：** **08**

 

Even：你已經睡了嗎？

　　　我猜你可能喝醉了:P

 

**星期五** **23** **：** **12**

 

Even：晚安<3

 

Isak眨眨酸澀的眼，繼續往下滑。

 

**Even The Counselor** **星期六** **07** **：** **45**

 

Even：早安！

　　　我們今天晚上可以聊聊派對上的事？

　　　我沒有找到你:(

 

**星期六** **21** **：** **00** **未接來電三通──** **Even The Counselor**

 

Even：希望你沒有宿醉一整天

 

他停下滑動的手指，從鼻子裡呼出了一口氣，他再度眨眨眼，手指移動，快速的瀏覽所有訊息，他不想一個一個慢慢看，這只會讓他沉迷更深。Even會在早上向他道早，晚上九點一到就打給他，十一點會對他說晚安，這個模式循環了三天，在第四天的早上，訊息的內容變了。

 

**星期三** **07** **：** **52**

 

Even：你不想和我說話了嗎？

　　　……

　　　你只要告訴我

　　　我就會停下

 

那天晚上Even沒有打給他，但十一點的時候依舊傳了晚安。然後他的手指滑到了今天，就在他還在跟 Eskild說話的時候，對方又傳了簡訊，只有短短的幾個字。

 

**星期四** **08** **：** **16**

 

Even：我想你

 

他不知道該以什麼樣的心情來面對這幾個字，這是一個有女朋友的人該說的話嗎？這句話是真心的嗎？然而Isak空有猜測的膽量，卻沒有回覆的勇氣。他的手指在鍵盤上按了按。

 

Isak：我也想你

 

他沒有把訊息發送出去。

 

＊＊＊

 

等他到學校已經是午餐時間，他走進餐廳，視線避開特定的一角，快步朝男孩們的方向走去，「嘿！」Isak坐在自己的位置上，Magnus向他招呼道，Mahdi只是點點頭給了他一塊麵包，Isak感激的笑了笑，不敢對上Jonas的視線，但那人的手放在他肩上，輕拍了一下，用不大的音量說，「Issy，你還好嗎？」

 

他轉過頭，看向Jonas的臉，對方緊皺的眉毛，眼神滿溢關切，這個表情 **曾** 讓他的心臟停過一秒，但現在的他已經沒有任何感覺，Isak搖搖頭，勉強自己勾起笑，「沒事，我很好。」這句話說出來連他自己也不信，他完全沒有花費心力去偽裝自己，他只是說出那幾個字，努力催眠自己一切都好。

 

「Isak……」Jonas張嘴，剩下的話還來不及說出口──「Isak！」他抬頭，眼神對上站在他座位旁的女孩，Emma雙手抱著胸，小巧的臉龐全皺在一起，身邊跟著兩個女孩，像是護衛一樣站在她左右兩側，那女孩緊張的看著她，但難掩自己的憤怒，她伸手戳了下他的肩膀，「你沒有興趣就直接告訴我。」那女孩微微哽咽，「你這樣把我當笨蛋耍很好玩嗎？我聽Ann說……」右邊的女孩揚起頭用鼻孔看他，「你覺得我很煩？」

 

這肯定是指他上星期在餐廳裡說的話了（流言的散播能力），他的確是這樣說了沒錯，他語裡也的確有幾分這樣的意思，不直接拒絕也是他的錯，但這女孩對於暗示實在是太遲鈍，Emma從不在意他的冷淡，只是一昧的貼著他，Isak看著她，內心裡的情緒全攪成一團，愧疚？歉意？他不知道，他現在的腦子無法運作這些東西。

 

「你就不會說些什麼嗎？」Emma推了下他的肩膀，「混蛋！」她轉身離開。餐廳的門在她身後關上，Isak坐在那，接受所有人的視線，面對所有人的碎語，他知道這是活該。他看向餐廳的另一端，Even看著他，沒有移開視線，而Isak放縱自己，他看著他，把所有細節鎖進眼裡，一秒、兩秒、三秒，Even把頭轉開。

 

男孩們正試著說些什麼來緩和僵硬的氣氛，但他一個字也聽不進去。

 

＊＊＊

 

下午的生物課就是一場災難，自從他與Sana搭擋，一切都很好，他能專注讓自己得六分，Sana也很滿意自己的五分，他們從不提任何私事，他們的話題就是生物（更多時候是化學，化學小伙伴），但他狀況不好，他沒辦法把自己的視線從那個老師沒穿胸罩的胸上移開，Sana已經獨自做了五道題，視線時不時瞪向他。

 

「你是不想要自己的六分了嗎？」Sana對他低語，眼神觀望老師位置，希望不會引起那女人的注意力，Isak聳肩，低下頭一起看題目，但Sana已經把答案寫上去了，「我知道今天中午發生了什麼事，Isak。」那女孩看向他，平時銳利的目光柔和了一些，「糟透了，我知道，但別讓那些 **影響** 你。」

 

「人生還有別的事好擔心。那些派對、性、酒精，和一些無理取鬧的女孩，別讓那些搞上你。」她柔聲的說（原來她也可以那麼溫柔？），但這樣的關懷只有一下下，Isak 張嘴，什麼話都還沒說，Sana的表情馬上又變回了平時的自我，「現在，做題，我可不想自己寫一整張試卷。」他唯一能做的就是點頭，然後搶在Sana想出答案前，先一步填上答案。

 

她說的他都懂，比起這種莫名的困擾，人生還有很多事可以擔心，或許他該在乎他與媽媽之間的關係，或許他該偶爾接受爸爸的邀約，或許他該替Emma著想一點。在時間的洪流之中他唯一能做的就是前進，試著遺忘，看開這些天來發生的所有事，他明白、然而，他的心底明白，但他做不到。他唯一能想的，就是Even。

 

＊＊＊

 

午後的陽光從車窗灑進，照在他身上，一股暖意緩緩升起， Isak望向窗外，各式建築、在街上打鬧的人群、行走的路人，在他眼前流動，他真的在乎窗外的風景嗎？他看著窗外是因為不想讓自己看向另一個座位，他寧願讓那些陽光燒掉他的眼晴，他也不想轉頭看向Even。

 

手機在他手中震了一下，沒有多想，他低頭看向螢幕，15：28。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：我在搭公車。

　　　那個男孩就坐在我旁邊。

 

Isak握緊手機，偷偷向Even瞄了一眼，午後的公車上人並不多，但是Even依舊坐到了他身邊，像是故意的，坐下前還對他微笑，點頭，他們的大腿只差幾英吋的距離就會靠在一起。

 

Even：我就要去跟他說話了。

 

這是威脅？ **你再不跟我說話，我就要去跟別人說話了？** 要是此刻Even指的是別人，或許Isak還會按耐不住，但他是要跟 **他** 說話，不是別人，就是Isak，不知道此刻Even究竟在想什麼，他到底是怎麼看待著＂他的輔導對象＂，Isak很清楚的知道，Even並沒有認出他，但每當他釋出善意時，實際上都是對著同一個對象。

 

纖長的手指點了點他的肩（不像中午那般有攻擊性），Isak猶豫的轉過頭，而Even對他露齒一笑，「Hallo？」Isak抓了抓自己的後頸，把手機收起。「Hi。」Even的手沒有從他的肩上移開，而是輕拍了幾下才收手，「回家嗎？」他問。Isak點點頭，把臉上的紅暈怪罪給窗外的陽光。

 

「我也是。」接著就是一陣尷尬的沉默，Isak低頭看著自己的左手，就好像他突然長出了第六根手指，而Even盯著他，過了一會兒，低聲的笑了。和電話裡的不一樣， **非常** 不一樣，就在他耳邊，Isak甚至能感覺到對方呼出的氣，灑在他的臉頰上，「對話真精彩。」那人調笑的說，而他只能微笑，像個傻瓜一樣。

 

「你還好嗎？」Even挑眉，嘴角微微彎著，但Isak能真切的感受到那人語氣裡的關心，這讓他有些……承受不住，「我看到你在餐廳……發生了一些事。」對方頓了頓，舔了下那雙乾澀的唇，「你還好嗎？」所有人都覺得Isak是個十足十的混帳，唯獨Even，坐在這，關心他的感受。

 

「我還好。」Isak點頭，聲音要比自己想像中的更小，但他十分確定Even聽到了，因為那張臉上突然綻放出比陽光更燦爛的微笑（此刻的他很感激陽光沒有把他的眼睛燒掉），「很好。」那人點頭，又在他肩上拍了幾下，Isak張嘴，想說些什麼，但什麼也說不出口──公車停下，Even看向他。

 

「我的站到了。」他對著Isak揮手，走下公車。

 

他的手機又震一下。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：看見他就讓我想起你。

 

＊＊＊


	8. Chapter 8

 

那天晚上Even並沒有對他說晚安，沒有電話，沒有簡訊，而Isak只能盯著天花板，一遍又一遍的告訴自己，這 **沒什麼** ，這並不表示結束，或許Even累了，提早睡了，絕對不是放棄了他們之間的關係。然而，他們之間一點關係也沒有，這一切本來就不該發生，他打從一開始就不該填那張申請表，他不該產生那些感覺。

 

一夜無眠，他盯著手機直到兩、三點，他想說點什麼，他想挽回這一切，但手指停在鍵盤上什麼也打不出來，他躺在這，縮在被子底下，臉埋進枕頭裡，直到太陽升起，偏藍的日光從他的窗簾透了進來。或許有些人會說，十七歲不懂什麼叫孤獨，但他躺在著，一個人觀賞日出的晨光，身旁沒有溫暖、沒有人 **愛** 。

 

那些說他不懂的人可以通通滾蛋。

因為──如果這不是孤獨……那是什麼？

 

＊＊＊

 

他在七點的時候起床，因為他根本沒睡，這不叫早起，這叫通宵。Isak抓了抓自己凌亂的頭髮，眼下浮腫的眼袋讓他的眼睛有些睜不開，走進廚房，本以為只有Eskild，但今天的廚房有些擁擠，Eskild和兩個女生擠在餐桌邊，Linn還有Noora，三個人說說笑笑的，像一群好姊妹在八卦（實質上也沒錯）。

 

Isak剛跟Eskild對到眼，他扭頭，腳已經開始往後退，身體才轉到一半，但那人出聲叫住了他：「親愛的！早安！」Isak僵在原地，處於一個無法進退的位置，Eskild對他招手，「過來！Noora做了早餐，也有你的份。」食物的誘惑此刻對他起不作用，因為他根本不餓，他什麼也不想吃──Eskild直接起身把他拉了過去。

 

他坐在Eskild身邊，四個人僵持著，幾分鐘的沉默已經讓Isak想用眼前的餐盤把自己砸死，Noora對Linn使了個眼色：「對了！Linn，我記得你說想看看我新買的洋裝？」Linn皺起眉，一臉茫然，還有些不屑，顯然她一點也不想知道Noora的新洋裝是什麼花色，「什──」那女孩還來不及反駁，Noora拉起她的手，「走吧，我拿給你看看。」

 

不用多久，兩個女孩走進了Eskild（和Noora）的房間裡，房門關上，廚房又回復了原有的寧靜。Isak低頭盯著盤裡的東西，吐司、培根和煎蛋。「所以、」Eskild開口，而Isak拿起叉子用食物把嘴巴塞滿，好迴避接下來的所有問題。

 

「你跟那個男孩……發生了什麼事？」Eskild眨眨眼，把手疊放在餐桌上，他對Isak微笑，頃刻間變成了世界上最有耐心的人，Isak嚥下嘴裡的食物，「沒事。」他說，語氣要比自己想像中的冷靜許多。「沒事？那你怎麼突然從一顆發光的小太陽變成了世界上最厭世的男孩？Isak，我知道你不想說，但不說只會讓你更難受。」

 

Isak嚥了一下，咽喉裡突然有一種不適的感覺，他眨眨眼，「就是因為沒事。」他頓了頓，Eskild看著他、等待。「我們什麼事也沒有、」Isak發出了一聲哽咽的低笑，「我知道這很可笑，但就是因為我們之間什麼也 **沒有** ──」我才突然變成了世界上最厭世的男孩。他等著Eskild大笑，說這是愚蠢的青少年才會有的想法。但那個人沒有，Eskild坐近了一些，把手放在他背上，開始緩緩的拍著。「你喜歡他嗎？Isak？」

 

他一直以來不敢想的兩個字就這麼輕易的被說出口了。「我不是gay，Eskild。」他下意識的反擊，自我封閉的習慣，「你喜歡他嗎？」 Eskild又問了一次，語氣和緩、充滿暖意。

 

Isak看著他，眼睛有點熱，他低頭看著餐盤，突然想把剛剛吃的東西都吐出來。他深吸一口氣，吐出，又深吸了一口，他說：「我、我喜歡他……但我 **不該** 喜歡他。」

 

「為什麼呢，Isak？」

「因為、因為那是不被允許的？」

 

因為就像媽媽所說的，同性相愛是一種罪，上帝不會原諒這種行為，祂不允許。因為在人類的演化之中，同性戀本不該發生，因為他們無法生育、終將導致人類的滅亡。

 

「你不需要獲得任何人的允許才能去喜歡一個人。」

「Isak，無論你是不是gay，你都能喜歡一個男孩。」

 

「只要你快樂。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他比平時還要早一點到校，或許是下意識的，他不想在公車上遇到Even，所以搭了更早一班的公車，無事的抵達了學校。 Isak走向自己的置物櫃，本想拿了課本先去教室預習，但他的視線落在走廊的另一角，一個女孩站在自己的櫃子前，手裡抱著書，偷偷的看向他，Emma。

 

Isak朝那女孩走去，靠在她旁邊的櫃子上，「早安。」他露出一個友善的微笑，而 Emma看著他，嘴唇緊緊抿成了一條線，最終那女孩開口，「早安。」Isak調整了一下自己的站姿，好讓他靠在櫃子上的背能夠稍微自在一點。「有一個二年級的渾蛋想跟你道歉，希望你能原諒他。」

 

Emma的嘴角緩緩勾起一抹笑，「那個二年級的混蛋知道自己做錯了什麼嗎？」他輕笑一聲，點頭，「他說他不該在派對上丟下那麼漂亮的女孩，不該表現得像一個完全的混蛋。」

 

「那……」Emma頓了一下，雙腳不安的動了動，她低頭看了看自己的腳尖後才把視線轉回Isak的臉上，「那……那個混蛋想跟我參加今晚的派對嗎？」

 

或許Emma並不是遲鈍，她只是不易放棄、有點固執，需要Isak完全的拒絕才會放棄，這句話並沒有如他想像的讓他感到厭煩，而是……有些羨慕，Isak希望自己能有這樣的毅力，再更任性一點、放縱一點，如果他有Emma這般的固執，此刻的他或許就有勇氣向Even坦白，而不是獨自胡思亂想、暗自傷神。

 

「你值得更好的，Emma。」他拋下這句話，Emma點頭，眼神有些悲傷，但那女孩微笑，「我也該道歉，我不該在餐廳裡那樣指責你……再見了，Isak。」那女孩揮手，轉身離開，留下了一個有些寂寞但堅強的背影。

 

日光落在那女孩的背上，或許他並不喜歡她，但他不能否定她的美麗。Isak走回自己的置物櫃，轉開密碼鎖，他 **打開** 櫃門，拿出待會課堂上要用的書本──「Issy。」轉過頭，Jonas看著他，眼神飄向剛剛Emma走離的方向，他等著Jonas開口，問他 **Emma** **怎麼了** ，但那個男孩，他最好的朋友只是挑起眉毛，露出一個微笑，「放學，Kebab？」

 

他眨眨眼，還沒來得及驚訝。

Jonas沒有給他開口的機會，「我請客？」

 

噢，誰能拒絕免費的Kebab呢？

他微笑，「好。」

 

＊＊＊

 

一切都在慢慢變好，或許只是輕微的，但一切都緩緩的回到了正軌，或許他辦的到，能夠當這一切全都沒發生。午餐時間，Isak與男孩們坐在他們的位置上，他吃著起司烤土司，Jonas和Mahdi在討論大麻的事（顯然他們的藥頭沒有公正收費），Magnus不安的在座位上扭動，「兄弟們。」他喊，但沒有半個人願意分一點注意力給他，「小伙伴們！」

 

Jonas和Mahdi停下，Jonas挑起他濃密的眉毛，Mahdi聳聳肩，「怎？」Magnus又扭了扭，他轉過頭看向Isak，「你知道今天是星期幾嗎？」他輕聲的問，就好像大聲問出來會要了他的命，Isak翻了個白眼，嚥下嘴裡的東西，「星期五？」他說，而Magnus大喊，「是的！今天是星期五！」

 

「但我們 **還** 沒有任何計畫！小伙伴們！我們的派對呢？說好要幫我找妹子的。」他們三個同時低吼了一聲，Magnus繼續嘟囔著派對，Jonas和Mahdi回到了原本的話題，而Isak往餐廳的另一頭看，這些天來他的確沒有回覆Even的任何訊息，但惡習難改，他依舊像個跟蹤狂一樣不停的偷看。

 

Even大多數的時間都低著頭，有時候什麼東西也沒吃，就坐在那盯著手機看，這時候他的內心就有一股奇異的感覺，像是隱隱的抽痛，但又有些微微的喜悅，他知道Even在等他的回覆，天知道他有多想讓那些笑容再度綻放於他的臉上，但只要Isak一想到Even的女友，他就卻步，他擔心在自己越陷越深。

 

Isak抿起雙唇，拿著土司的手停在半空中，Jonas看著他，男孩們全都用疑惑的眼神看著他，視線一同飄向了Even，正當Magnus要開口──「嗨！你們好啊！」Vilde擋住了他們的視線，Isak眨眨眼，抬頭看向那女孩，Vilde伸手撥了撥自己的頭髮，「我們今晚有一場派對！在Eva的地方，我只邀了二、三年級，你們要來嗎？」

 

他現在可沒心情派對，他只想回到家把自己埋在床裡。「當然！」Magnus喊，眼神閃亮亮的，一個露齒的笑在他臉上，「我們會去的。」Isak又翻了個白眼，但他還來不及說話，「為什麼只約了二、三年級？不邀些一年級的嗎？」Mahdi問，Isak把嘴閉上，乾巴巴的看著他。

 

這下輪到Vilde翻了一個充滿怨氣白眼，「我不會邀一年級的！她們一入學就把所有二、三年級的男生都睡了，她們以為自己是誰？有把我們放在眼裡嗎？」

 

他們同時無語的看向她，而Vilde把視線轉向Isak，「一年級的女孩都是些無理取鬧的婊子，你們不會有興趣的，我說的對吧？Isak？」好吧，或許他的確大聲的說過自己覺得Emma很煩，但他不能贊同這句話，他同時也不想要惹毛Vilde，所以Isak只是聳聳肩。

 

「反正，你們知道派對在哪，希望今晚能看到你們出現。」

Vilde轉身離開，他們坐在那，看著她的背影。

 

「今晚的派對一定超讚的。」Magnus癡癡的說。

陷入美夢幻想的表情在他臉上。

 

＊＊＊

 

當Jonas說要請他吃Kebab的時候，在 Isak的預想中，將會是他們兩人坐在公園的台階上談心，而不是像現在這樣， **四個人** 擠在店裡的座位上。Isak低頭吃東西，Jonas也一樣，沒有說話，一邊嘆氣一邊用叉子挑弄盤裡的東西，Mahdi專注於眼前的食物，Magnus扭頭看著他們，舉起叉子。

 

「開心點！我們今晚可是有計畫的！」他吵吵鬧鬧的說著要如何拿下Vilde，而Mahdi哼哼的嘲笑著他。Isak嚼著嘴裡的東西，有些食不知味，他的手機在口袋裡震了震，05：20

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：今晚的派對

　　　你會去嗎？

 

他眨眨眼，準備按下鎖屏。

 

Even：再給我一次機會。

 

 **再給我一次機會** ，Isak在自己的座位上顫抖，而Jonas朝他靠來，在他耳邊輕聲的問，「你還好嗎？」Isak搖搖頭，一時間說不出話，他今日微微好轉的心情一口氣沉進了胸腔裡，「是Even？」

 

Isak張嘴──「Even？那個神秘轉學生Even？」Magnus不知何時結束了與Mahdi的爭吵，那兩個男孩好奇的看向他，「你和他怎麼了？」Magnus往嘴裡塞了一大口Kebab，Mahdi皺眉，「我常常看見你在餐廳看他。」

 

他後悔了，去他的Jonas、操你媽的Kebab，如果現在地上有一個黑洞，Isak不止會主動跳下去，他還會把Jonas一起拉下去。Isak皺起眉，準備像平時一樣，說謊、偽裝，但Jonas先一步開口，「Isak在和他傳簡訊。」Isak瞪向那個男孩，或許他該真他媽的感謝Jonas沒有把輔導員的那部分說出口？

 

「什麼！」Magnus大吼，有些東西從他嘴裡噴了出來，「你真幸運！學校裡所有人都想認識他！」Magnus興致衝衝的看向他，「你不打算介紹我們認識一下？」他看向Isak，而Mahdi壓住那男孩的肩膀，「這就是這陣子你一直那麼難過的原因？你和他發生了什麼事？」

 

那三個男孩同時看向他，Isak壓住自己發抖的腳，忍住自己想逃的衝動，他看著那三人的表情，沒有一個帶著厭惡或批判、全都是最純粹的關心，這不知為何讓他想起來今天早上Eskild與他說話的時候，Isak深吸了一口氣。

 

「我、呃，我和他本來會在上禮拜的派對見面。」他咬了咬自己的下唇。

「那你們見面了嗎？他對你做了什麼？」Jonas皺眉，些微的憤怒在他臉上清晰可見。

 

Isak搖頭，「他、他什麼也沒做……我們沒有見面。」

「Vilde告訴我他有女朋友。」

 

Jonas抬起眉毛，Magnus的臉皺在一起，Mahdi面無表情。首先發話的人是Magnus，「你沒有跟他見面，跟他有沒有女朋友有什麼──噢。」他眨眨眼，接著瞪大眼睛，一臉不可置信。

 

「所以說你是gay？」

 

「我不是gay！……好吧或許有一點gay，但我只對他……我也不是一直都喜歡男生。」他舔唇，緊張的笑了笑，「他會跟我調情……我以為、我以為我們 **有點什麼** 。」

 

「但你周末不是都在勾搭女生嗎？」

 

Jonas和Mahdi瞪向Magnus，Jonas清清喉嚨，「Mags，那不是重點。重點是──」Jonas對他眨眨眼，「如果他有女朋友，他為什麼還要這樣做？」

 

Isak聳肩，「我不知道。」

 

「你看見他們搞上了嗎？還是？」Mahdi拿起桌上的飲料喝了一口。

「沒有，呃、我就是看見他們靠得很近，然後Vilde告訴我那是他女朋友。」

 

Jonas皺眉，「他剛剛傳了簡訊給你？」

「對。」

 

「他打了些什麼？」

「呃、他說他會去今晚的派對，叫我再給他一次機會。」

 

Mahdi和Magnus交換了一抹壞笑。Jonas伸手攬住他的肩，一個微笑綻放在他唇邊。

 

「他好像必須跟他女朋友分手了呢。」

 

＊＊＊

 

今晚的派對與上禮拜的並無不同，霓虹的光線把整間屋子染成了一種奇幻的藍，Isak坐在沙發上，同一個位置，同一個房間。彷彿時間從沒有流逝，彷彿那天停下的時針現在才開始轉動。只是這一次他又更確定了一點、更堅定了一些，他會與Even見面，無論那個女友是否真的存在， 他都會與 Even見面。

 

與上一次最大的不同，就是他身邊的座位不再空蕩，也沒有一個不知從哪來的Emma貼著他。Jonas撞了撞他的肩，遞了一罐啤酒給他，「放鬆。」那男孩輕鬆的說，而Isak抓著自己褲管的手更緊了一些，「我該怎麼辦？直接衝上去說＂我就是一直以來跟你通話的人，你說的沒錯，我就是跟蹤你的小變態。＂？」

 

Jonas嗤笑了一聲，「不錯，夠直接。」

「噢，去你的，Jonas。」

 

「Isak，你對女孩很有一套，怎麼遇上他你就像個情竇初開的小鬼？」

因為他 **就是** 一個情竇初開的小鬼，他跟這麼多女孩調情過，而Even只要開口，甚至只是一聲間單的招呼，都能讓他腿軟，Isak仰頭灌下冰涼的酒精，但內心的躁動更劇烈了一些。

 

「如果你沒有什麼建議，請你閉嘴。」Jonas哼了一聲，皺著眉看他，眼角沾染著笑意，「邀他跳舞，告訴他你是誰，一切會發生的都將會發生，Isak，做你自己就好。」

 

「最重要的是，別喝太多。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他沒有把那個建議聽下去，派對還沒進行到一半，Isak已經獨自灌下了一手啤酒，他覺得自己輕飄飄的，沒有大麻也能讓他的腦子抽疼，整間房子都在旋轉，但他覺得自己無比的清醒，他擁有了全世界的勇氣。

 

當他終於看見Even，是他在舞池裡抽動的時候（他平時是不跳舞的），因為酒精的緣故，本來不慢的心跳變得更快，Isak一張臉脹紅成蘋果的顏色，Even穿著白上衣、牛仔外套，一進門就四處張望著，身後沒有跟著任何人、沒有 **女朋友** 跟著，Isak舔唇，嚥下最後一口酒水，他撞開舞池裡的其他人，走向Even。

 

那男孩看著他，眼睛微微睜大，Isak兩隻手纏上他的手臂，「跟我跳舞。」他說，聽起來像是在撒嬌，但Isak Valtersen是不會撒嬌的，絕對不會。有些愣住的Even被他拖進舞池。

 

他開始扭動，他們之間的距離非常近，但並不是緊貼在一起，Isak晃動著自己的身體，幾個比較大的步伐讓他差點摔倒在地，幸好、幸好──Even接住了他，一隻手攬在他的腰上，Isak咯咯的笑了笑，把自己的體重倚靠在對方身上，「你醉了。」Even穩穩的扶著他，說話的熱氣全灑在Isak的臉上，很癢。

 

「跟我跳舞。」他嘟噥道，Even拉開他們的距離，皺著眉，眼神無奈又擔心。「你需要喝杯水，而我需要去找一個人。」他對著醉醺醺的Isak解釋，「我去廚房給你倒杯水。」Even放開他的腰，Isak不滿的的嘟起嘴，他抓住Even的手臂，另一隻手從口袋裡掏出手機，Even疑惑的看著他。

 

Isak按下通話鍵。幾秒過後Even拿出手機，愣愣的看著來電顯示，Isak把手機放到了耳邊，Even看著他，沒有移開視線，湛藍的眼在此刻的燈光下看起來像是紫色（或是他已經醉到眼花了），那人按下接聽，跟Isak做了一樣的動作。

 

一抹笑在Even的嘴邊成型，那雙眼彎成了月牙的形狀。

 

他們同時開口。

「──Hallo。」

 

＊＊＊

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

他發誓，如果他再喝那麼多酒，天上就會降下一道雷把他劈死。他的腦袋感覺像是要炸裂。Isak緊閉著眼，能感覺到陽光的熱度，能感覺到那些光亮正透進他的眼皮，他低吼一聲，伸手想抓起另一個枕頭，好阻擋這該死的光線，他的手四處亂摸，就是沒能感覺抓到任何枕頭，在他指間裡的，是柔軟、滑順的……頭髮。

 

一聲低笑震動他的耳膜，Isak睜開一隻眼──接著馬上閉上。他把手縮回自己的身側，往自己的手臂一捏，很痛，雖然比不上他此刻的頭痛欲裂，但還是痛，Isak翻身，正面朝上，他睜眼、眨了眨，十分確定這不是自己熟悉的那個天花板，「你醒了。」那個聲音說，比剛剛的笑還要更低沉一些，更靠近一點。Isak咬緊下唇，沒有馬上轉過頭，而是拉起床單往下看，好吧，他的外套不見了，但其餘的衣物全都好好的待在他身上。

 

「我什麼也沒做。」那人說，語氣裡帶著無法忽視的笑意，Isak嘆了口氣，還是沒有勇氣對上那雙眼睛，「我在哪？」他問，音量非常小，幾乎細不可聞。「你的朋友叫我帶你回家，他們拒絕告訴我你的地址……所以，這裡是我的地方。」噢，他敢肯定這絕對是Jonas的主意（或許還有Magnus的慫恿），他真該好好感謝他那群 **好朋友** ，在他醉到記憶片斷的時候留他一個人，把他丟給他的 **暗戀對象** 照顧。

 

Isak盯著天花板，沉溺於自己的頭痛之中，一邊在心底咒罵著那群人會全部下地獄──「你還沒有告訴我你的名字。」他轉過頭，那雙藍眼正盯著他看，「雖然我們睡在了同一張床上，但我還不知道你叫什麼名字。」Even、是的沒錯，就是Even，嘴角揚起，眼睛因笑意而微微瞇起，平時反重力的髮型此刻凌亂的的散在他額上（Isak有八成的把握是他剛剛弄亂的）。

 

他想要伸手去摸，但Isak把手握成一個拳頭，強忍著自己的衝動，他的心臟在胸腔裡躁動，怦怦心跳在房間裡是那麼的響，「Isak。」他回答，自己的名子從舌尖滑落的感覺是那麼的不真切， Even對他微笑，舔了舔自己乾澀的嘴唇。

 

「Isak。」對方開口，一聲輕喚，而 Isak從不知道自己的名字是這樣的發音，那些字母從對方的嘴裡發出，一個一個像是被附上了新的意義，不再只是一個名字，而是一口富含情感的嘆息。Even動了動，他們之間的距離更近了一些，近到Even只要稍稍前傾，他們的臉就會碰在一起。

 

「你願意告訴我，你為什麼疏離我嗎？Isak？」笑意消失，那雙藍眼彎成了悲傷的形狀，但看著他的目光依舊炙熱，燒的 Isak雙頰發紅，他抿起唇，薄唇緊緊的抿成了一條線，「是因為我沒有在上次的派對找到你？」Even伸手，拇指蹭了蹭Isak紅潤的臉頰，而他忍不住靠向那手掌，不過一、兩秒的時間，Even收回手，等待他的回答。

 

他做不到、一旦說出這個理由，他的心意就會曝光，他的一廂情願，他的可悲單戀，全都會暴露於對方面前，沉默的空氣充斥於他們之間，他們沒有斷開相連的視線，Even眨著眼，表情像是……想要起身吻他。

 

Isak呼出一口氣，他能還能聞到些微的酒氣，可能是那股酒精又帶回了一點勇氣，他想起他們的遊戲， **不會對彼此說謊** ，Isak勾起嘴角，他開口：「我本來要跟你見面的，但是、但是我看到你和別的女孩在一起，某個人告訴我、說那是你女朋友。」Even挑眉（天、他到底是怎麼把這個動作做得這麼流暢的？），驚訝的神色先在那雙藍眼裡閃了閃，但就只有一下下，一抹壞笑爬上了那人的嘴角，「你是指Sonja？」Even輕笑一聲。

 

「她的確 **曾** 是我的女朋友，但現在我們只是朋友。」Even抬手，又把手放回了 Isak的臉頰上，但這次不只是輕蹭著他的臉頰，那些纖長的手指同時撥弄著他的頭髮， Isak靠向Even的碰觸，臉紅的像顆蘋果，暗暗罵著自己的愚蠢、咒罵Vilde那不準確的八卦，才讓他 **淪落** 到現在的地步──「我有說過忌妒的你很可愛嗎？」

 

他點點頭，半垂的視線落在Even的唇上，Even撫著他的臉頰，手指順了順他的頭髮，頃刻間Isak覺得自己的頭痛全都消失，而那雙藍眼在他臉上流連，落在了他的唇上，Even抬眼，兩人的視線再度交錯，那隻手輕捏他的臉頰，Isak的嘴唇微張，「你真可愛。」這句話就貼在他的唇上，那些熱氣，令人發顫的低音，全撒落在他心上。

 

他們接吻，Isak只敢微張著唇，Even伸出舌頭，舔過他的唇縫，小力的吸吮他的下唇，Isak閉著嘴發出一聲嗚咽，他閉上眼，享受那些細小的親吻，Even咬了咬他的上唇，接著拉開距離，他不滿的眨眨眼，而對方只是笑，看著Isak脹紅的臉，「我喜歡你忌妒的樣子，但是別再疏離我，好嗎？」他點頭，因為他唯一能做的就是點頭，Isak還因為親吻而有些暈呼呼的，像是又醉了一樣，有些迷糊。

 

Isak舔舔唇，「你說再給你一次機會，是因為你已經知道是我？」

Even搖頭，「我不知道。」他傾身親吻Isak的嘴角。

 

「但我希望是你。」

 

「我先是當上了你的輔導員，我心想＂天哪，這個男孩聽起來也太可愛了吧。＂然後我隔天在餐廳看到你，心想＂這個男孩也很可愛。＂多希望他們是同一個人，這樣我就不用花心了。」Even玩笑道，眼睛彎成一線。

 

「花花公子。」Isak悶哼一聲，把自己塞進Even的懷裡，把臉塞進那人的頸肩之中，Even抱住他，雙手揉著他的背，本來還因笑聲而震動的胸腔漸漸的緩了下來，那低沉的聲線迴盪在他耳邊。「我真幸運。」

 

Isak微笑，他抬頭親吻那個男孩。

 

＊＊＊

 

「所以說你早就知道我是誰了？」他們正在廚房裡，Even在幫他準備烤吐司，喝過水後Isak已經清醒許多，他穿著Even連帽衫，坐在一旁的櫥櫃上頭，他翻了個白眼，眼角瞄過Even在土司上灑的香料──小荳蔻，他勾起嘴角，「噢，誰不知道你呢？＂神秘轉學生＂Even Bech Næsheim。幾乎所有人都想認識你。」 Even哼笑一聲，把土司放進烤箱，拿出平底鍋，往裡頭加了點黃油，「對你而言，我可能就沒那麼神秘了。」他在Isak臉上偷了一吻。

 

「嗯──沒錯，所以你可要努力別讓我失去興趣。」Isak晃著自己的雙腳，看著Even在碗裡打了三顆蛋（單手，他絕對沒有認為這樣看起來很帥氣。），加了一點酸奶，接著倒入剛熱好的鍋中，食物的香氣一下就充滿了這個小小的廚房，「我會用我的秘方留住你。」Even拌炒著鍋裡的蛋液，那些蛋漸漸凝固成型，但是看起來依舊滑順柔軟。

 

Even鏟起一些，「試試？」他把勺子遞到Isak嘴邊，Isak低頭，順著對方的動作吃了一口，好吧，很好吃，但他不能承認，不能讓眼前的男孩太過狂妄，他聳聳肩，「勉強合格。」Even嚐了點，挑眉，「還記得我們不會對彼此說謊，對吧？Isak？」Isak從鼻子裡哼了一聲，「好啦、好啦，很好吃。」Even關掉爐火，「這才像話。」

 

他低語，站在Isak的腿間，低頭又是一吻，Isak的唇已被親的又紅又腫，而Even的嘴濕潤且脹紅，但他們依舊交換著親暱的吻，輕咬彼此的唇，Even摸了摸他的大腿，Isak顫抖，Even退開。

 

他看著那男孩從烤箱裡取出土司。

而他希望自己每一天的早晨──

 

都像這樣。

 

＊＊＊


	10. Chapter 10

 

狂野的周末，或許對多數的人來說這樣的周末稱不上是狂野，但對Isak十七歲的小心臟而言，他有好幾次都差點因為急促的心跳而氣絕，Even的父母不在，他們大多數的時間都是待在床上，他穿著Even的運動衫，下身只穿著一條小短褲，對方會瞇起眼，目光掃過他光裸的腿，然後把他緊緊抱在懷中。

 

他們什麼也沒做──好吧，也不是真的 **什麼也沒做** ，只是當他試著在Even面前跪下時，那人搖搖頭，將他融化於一個親吻之中，Even告訴他別急、慢慢來，他們有很多時間，他們有一輩子的時間，而Isak會癱軟在他的懷裡，像隻撒嬌的小貓，呼嚕嚕的埋在他頸邊。接吻、相擁、幾份烤吐司，接著在接吻、相擁。最棒的周末。

 

生命是如此美好，Isak有時候會懷疑自己之前的人生究竟在做什麼。

 

＊＊＊

 

「那是一個笑容嗎？」Isak轉過頭，他最好的朋友站在那，臉上掛著一抹自傲的壞笑，Isak抿起雙唇， **打開** 置物櫃，快速將幾本書取出，他挑眉，毫不掩飾自己的白眼，但嘴角的弧度沒有消減，「Issy，別這樣，承認吧，我簡直是這世上最棒的朋友。」Jonas靠在櫃子上，手撐著頭（還真以為自己是個天殺的模特）。

 

Isak關上櫃子，舔了舔自己乾澀的嘴唇，「你是這世上最爛的朋友，把我丟在陌生人的家裡？有哪個 **好朋友** 會這麼做？」Jonas濃密的眉毛皺起，五官全扭在一起，做了一個十分滑稽的表情，「什麼？」他尖聲的說，像個誇張過度的喜劇演員，他Isak肩上揍了一拳，「那可不是什麼隨隨便便的陌生人，那可是Even Bech Næsheim！」

 

「Isak Valtersen的夢中情人。」

「噢，操，Jonas，你他媽的閉嘴。」

 

兩個男孩同時笑了起來，Isak無法壓抑自己心底的快樂泡泡。他的置物櫃不再卡住、他穿著Even的連帽衫，他最好的朋友站在這裡調侃他，還有什麼比這更快樂？Isak關上置物櫃，用肩膀輕撞了Jonas一下，對方故作脆弱的退後兩步，但臉上的笑容不減，他舔舔唇，與自己最好的朋友對上眼，「謝謝你。」他輕聲的說，而Jonas臉上的笑容更大了。

 

「沒問題，Issy，只要你快樂。」

 

他對著Jonas裂開嘴，口袋裡的手機震了一下，08：40。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：想你了

 

Isak抿起雙唇，想阻止那抹微笑在他唇邊成形，但他臉上的紅暈已經出賣了他，Jonas挑眉，濃密的眉毛像兩條毛毛蟲在跳舞，Isak的手指在鍵盤上按了按，但他還來不及按下發送，另一個訊息先跳了出來。

 

**Vilde**

 

Vilde：不是我想八卦

　　　但有人說禮拜五的時候看到你和Even在跳舞

　　　這就為什麼你對Emma沒興趣嗎？

 

Vilde：如果你是gay，這沒關係，我覺得gay很酷

　　　但我聽說Even有神經病

　　　去年他還在Bakka時，在FB上大爆走

　　　我是覺得你可能會想知道

 

他的表情肯定不好，因為本來還笑著Jonas突然換上了擔心的神色，他伸手搭上了Isak的肩膀，眉毛緊緊皺起，但什麼也沒問，只是站在那看著他，Isak咬了咬下唇，手指開始移動。

 

Isak：如果你搞砸了一件事，你肯定不會希望別人到處傳播

　　　Vilde，你跟一個人在一起不是為了他的名聲

 

他從鼻腔裡呼出一口氣，他的心臟怦怦作響，他的手指顫抖，但這點恐懼沒能停下他。

 

Isak：我跟他在一起，是因為我喜歡他

 

Isak把螢幕鎖上，看向一旁擔憂的Jonas，他搖搖，心情要比自己想像中的寧靜，他剛剛 **出櫃了** ，對著Vilde出櫃幾乎就等於對全校宣布他愛的是一個男孩，但他無法說謊，他不能再說謊了，第一次，他想要做自己，他想要誠實，他想要面對一切，是Even讓他了解，有時候只需要一點點勇氣就能改變一切，若不是他提起了那點勇氣，他現在肯定還是一個躺在床上自怨自艾的暴躁青少年，這是他第一次，不願再逃避，不願再說謊。

 

「怎麼了？」Jonas終於問出口，那雙眉毛簡直要打成一個結，Isak裂嘴笑，沉重的胸腔突然感到輕鬆，「沒事。」他說，這也是他第一次心口一致的說出這幾個字，他真的 **沒事** ，他真的 **很好** 。

 

他打開手機。

 

Isak：我也想你

 

這一次他沒有猶豫。

 

＊＊＊

 

午餐時間他和男孩們坐在一塊，Even還是坐在他的＂專屬＂位置上，只是這一次他沒有低頭看著手機，而是直直看向Isak，眉毛挑起，嘴邊掛著明顯的調笑，Isak低下頭，但紅透的耳根無法掩飾，男孩們看著他，Isak想要用拳頭打下他們臉上的壞笑，他們是這世上 **最差勁** 的朋友。

 

他手撕小麵包，視線不安的盯著桌面，手機震動，12：28。

 

**Even The Counselor**

 

Even：我正在學生餐廳

　　　另一桌坐著一個男孩

　　　我常常在學校看見他

 

Isak抬眼，正巧對上了那雙藍眼睛，Even對他眨眨眼，嘴邊露出了一顆小虎牙。

 

Isak：他怎樣？

Even：他很可愛

　　　我覺得他是這世上最可愛的人

 

Jonas輕咳了一聲，Isak扭過頭去瞪了他一眼，但他最好的朋友看著他，臉上掛著從早上就沒消失過的自傲微笑，Mahdi專注於自己眼前的食物，而Magnus的視線在他與Even之間來回。

 

Isak：噢？所以呢？你想怎樣？

Even：我想過去吻他，他一直在偷看我

 

Isak悶哼了一聲，他在椅子裡不安的動了動，手裡的小麵包因為他的緊握而變形，Magnus不斷的想要偷看他的手機，但全被Jonas擋下了，那男孩看著Isak通紅的臉，又看看Even臉上的壞笑，只差一點就要尖叫出聲。

 

Isak：哼

Even：忌妒了？我喜歡你忌妒的樣子，baby<3

 

Isak：閉嘴

 

如果Even真的走過來，在全校的面前吻了他，他會怎麼做？他會害羞的扭過頭，還是豁然的接受？不知道，但Isak唯一能確定的是，無論如何他都會期待Even的吻，渴求那些柔軟的嘴唇貼向他，溼滑的舌頭舔拭他，尖利的虎牙啃咬他，他的唇會在Even的親吻下脹紅，他的呼吸急促，他的臉頰紅潤，而Even會微笑，把他藏入懷中。

 

Even：想念你在我床上的樣子，Isak

 

如果可以，他也希望自己能與他躺在那裡，一輩子。

 

＊＊＊

 

他從一個暴躁青少年變成了一個無可救藥的戀愛傻子，而這一切 **都是** Even的錯，Isak看向窗外，拒絕與對方對上視線，但Even鍥而不捨的，用那些長手指輕輕撫著他的大腿，Isak把腳併起，扭捏的在座位裡動了動，而坐在他旁邊的人發出一聲低笑，眨著藍眼，欣賞著眼前Isak通紅的臉。

 

「怎麼了？」他輕聲的問，Isak扭頭看向他，嘴唇微微噘起，但他 **絕對不是** 在撒嬌，Isak是不會撒嬌的，他是這世上最有男人味的男孩，他悶哼一聲，抬眼瞪向Even。

 

「Baby，你還為了中午的事生氣？」Isak低下頭，紅透的耳根又紅了一些，他並沒有生氣，他是覺得丟臉，是的，從他上次撞到頭之後Isak就沒有那麼尷尬過，你能想像嗎？午餐時間結束，而他幾乎無法自然的站起身（褲當太緊），因為Even這個渾蛋就是不能停止用簡訊調戲他，在餐廳的另一端用 **那種** 眼神看他，等他好不容易站起身，他希望突然來一場大洪水把所有人都淹死，最好在水裡參一點神經毒素，因為他希望Magnus用最痛苦的方式死去。

 

那男孩當著整個餐廳的面，對著Isak大喊，「Isak！你走路的姿勢怎麼怪怪的？你的屁股還好嗎？」謝謝你，好兄弟，因為他的屁股還完好無缺的沒被碰過，但現在幾乎全校的人都認為他的屁股已經被操過了，謝謝Magnus，謝謝你，這種出櫃效率比Vilde的宣傳還要更加迅速。

 

「別生氣，你知道他沒有惡意。」Isak沒有生氣，他一點也不生氣，他只是覺得，很奇怪──大家都以為他做了，但他其實根本沒做過，如果那些人全都要用怪怪的眼神側目他，他希望自己至少是有 **做過** 的，很好，他現在不僅是一個戀愛傻子，還是一個欲求不滿的飢渴少年，而這也都是Even的錯，全都是他的錯。

 

「我沒有生氣。」

「那你怎麼板著一張臉？」

 

Isak在位置上扭了扭，腿與Even的撞在一起，他轉過頭面向Even，頭低低的，從低垂的眼簾下看向那雙藍眼，他舔舔自己的唇，享受Even目不轉睛的視線。

 

「我只是在想……」他頓了頓，不太確定自己在說些什麼，也不太確定自己為何突然變成了這副德性。Even眨眨眼，嘴唇抿成了一條線，手指在膝蓋上緊張的敲著。

 

 

「我今天能去你家嗎？」

 

 

＊＊＊


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11：

 

他們沒有回家。不知道是否是因為Isak的暗示幾乎就是明示，又或是Even就跟他一樣，心底都壓抑著那些不太純潔的小心思，在公車上，Even看著他，湛藍的雙眼睜大，就好像Isak剛剛把月亮摘給了他，那個男孩抿緊雙唇，勾起的嘴角在臉上揚起了大大的微笑，「噢，Isak。」他輕嘆，拇指輕撫Isak的嘴角。

 

「我們不回家。」

 

是的，他們沒有回家，Even帶著他在市區下了車，彼此都沒有開口，就像是心宣不照的明白接下來會做什麼，Even的眼裡洋溢著閃光，他看著對方的側臉，胸腔裡的騷動不斷的刺痛著他的心臟，興奮，同時也恐懼，他不知道他們會去哪裡，於是他開口問：「我們要去哪？」Even只是哼笑了一聲。牽住Isak的手，「我想帶你去一個地方。」他故作神秘的說，Isak有些不自在的看著他們交纏的雙手，他還不是很習慣在公共場合展現任何親密的舉動，但這不代表他內心沒有因此悸動。

 

或許是Even的興奮感影響了他，突然間他也就不是那麼在乎對方的靠近，在無人認識他們的市區，沒人知道他們是誰，沒人知道一個月前Isak還是一個不敢表態的深櫃，他們牽手，走在路上，此刻眼裡沒有別人，只有彼此，Isak攥緊了手心，沒能把Even的大手放開。不知走了多久，他沒有細數，只是看著Even的側臉，洋溢著喜悅的藍眼，此刻──有點、瘋狂。

 

他們走進了一間飯店，明亮寬大的大廳讓Isak一瞬間又不知道該如何是好，但Even領著他走向了櫃台，「哈囉！」對方的語氣裡是藏不住的喜悅，有些過大的音量讓Isak顫了一下，領檯的那位女是站起身：「你好。」臉上掛著專業的微笑，Even興奮的咕魯一聲，「嗨，你好，不知道今天還有沒有空房？」

 

女士點點頭，微笑，「有的，請問你們需要……？」Even臉上的笑容又擴大了點，他放開牽著Isak的手，攬住Isak的腰，纖長的手指隔著衣物在他腰上畫圈，Isak忍不住紅了耳尖，眼神四處張望，就是不敢對上眼前的女士。「我們需要一間套房，最好的套房。」Isak愣在原地，睜大眼，看向那個攬著他的男孩。

 

套房？最好的套房？他不確定他們可以負擔這個──

 

在他來得及多想之前，疑問早已脫口而出：「套房？」他問，而Even只是轉向他，眉毛高高挑起，嘴角是一抹毫不掩飾的壞笑，「是的，Isak，套房，一間他媽的套房。」他傾身在Isak臉上一吻，「你值得最好的。」而Isak唯一能做的，就是不知所措的把臉埋進Even的頸窩中，噢，他能聽到那位女士的輕笑，但他不會承認的，本來讓他害怕的親密，此刻卻讓他的心臟發顫。既喜悅、又興奮。

 

「我馬上為你們安排。」那位女士立刻坐下，查詢資料，Even一邊向她確認訊息，一邊揉著Isak的腰，「你知道嗎？」Even突然開口，Isak抬頭才知道對方不是在跟他說話，眼前的女士點頭，讓他接著說，臉上的專業笑容沒有落下，「這是我男朋友。」Even說，親暱的吻了吻Isak的脖子。女士沒有說話，只是有點了點頭，而Isak有感覺自己臉頰發熱，但胸腔卻突然揪著一股說不出的詭異感。

 

「他是我見過最美的人──最美的。」Even看著他，眼神閃爍，黑色瞳仁卻像是沒有聚焦的散在各處，落在他的臉上。氣氛突然有一點凝結，那名女士率先打破了這空洞，「先生，你的房號已經確認好了，請搭左手邊的電梯。」她把房卡遞給Even，「祝你們有個美好的一天。」

 

＊＊＊

 

這與他所想向的不一樣，沒有一點相同，幾天前溫和細心的Even，跟現在完全不一樣，房門才剛關上，Isak被壓向牆壁，一個炙熱的吻，伴隨著唾液的交換，舌頭的糾纏，Even只需要一隻手，就可以把他的後腦全部掌握，纖長的手指纏在他的頭髮之中，嘴唇短暫的分離，只來得及讓Isak一聲輕喘：「Even……」

 

Even張開眼，一隻手輕扯著Isak的髮，一隻手撫上他的臉頰。

 

他們親吻，Even細碎的吻流連在他的皮膚之上，但溫熱的鼻息徘徊在他的體內，血液沸騰，全身發紅，Isak頓時覺得有點頭昏，像是吸了大麻一樣，快樂又昏沉，他任Even在他身上留下吻痕，而他唯一能做的，就是仰起頸部，任由自己發出低吟，嘆息，沉溺於被愛的快感之中。

 

＊＊＊

 

等他醒來時，落地窗外的天色已晚，Isak把臉埋進枕頭之中，卻沒有感受到身邊的熱度，他急忙張開眼，Even坐在床邊，半張臉埋在他的毛衣裡，眼眸盯著他看，卻又像是飄向了宇宙，「Even？」他伸手觸碰那個男孩，Even臉上漾起一抹笑，不是他最熟悉的那張笑臉，「你醒了。」對方輕聲的說，語氣快活的像個孩子。但一下子又沉了下來。「我以為你不會醒了。」Even的視線轉向牆邊。

 

Isak緩緩坐起身，這才發現原本該被遺落在地的衣物此時就在他的手邊。Even望著遠方出神，他知道、他能感覺到──有些事情不太對勁。

 

（有時候，我會做出一些很瘋狂的事，我會失去控制，忘了自己是誰──）

 

幾個月前Even在電話那頭有些顫抖的聲音突然在他腦內響起，Isak嚥了嚥，緩緩握著對方的手，「嘿……我在這。」Even又看向了他，嘴邊劃出一抹莫名青澀的微笑，「你在這。」他高興的說，「噢，Isak！」他把Isak從床上拉起，「你在這。」突然高亢的語調又變回低沉，「我們該走了，現在、馬上。」

 

Isak愣在原地，看著對方開心的手舞足蹈，突然意識到現在是怎麼一回事。（我有躁鬱症。）Even的聲音再度從他腦中響起，在Even的催促下他套上毛衣，把剩餘的衣物凌亂的往身上套，還沒能來得及穿上外套，對方已經拉著他往外走，Isak腦子一片混亂，而Even身上只穿著上衣和長褲，一點也不在意外頭的寒冷。

 

他停住腳步，Even也因為他一瞬間的停止而緩了下來，那男孩看向他，臉上的興奮要比今天下午更加劇，他想要把Even拉回房裡，他想要睡覺，他想要窩在對方懷裡，享受片刻的慵懶，而不是面對此刻的──瘋狂。

 

Even看著他，臉部稍微沉了下來。

（所有事情對我而言是那麼的……可怕，全世界只剩下我和我的思想，而我的腦子不斷的提醒我，自己有多孤獨。）

 

但是，他不會在逃了，不會像當初逃離媽媽那樣，逃離Even，他不想要讓Even孤獨，他要讓Even知道，他不是一個人，如果──如果、他不能阻止對方的瘋狂，那就、一起瘋狂吧，誰也不離開誰。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們在深夜的街上狂奔，等到他意識到的時候，他才發現自己正跟著Even一起大笑，路燈照著Even的側臉，看起來如此寧靜，誰也不能理解此刻對方腦裡的癲狂，他們來到了學校，Isak寸步不離的跟在Even身後，只怕一瞬間就失去了他，一路上他不敢開口，但此刻他終於輕聲的問：「我們來學校做什麼？」

 

Even對他眨眨眼，「游泳──」他們走過長廊，驚訝的沒被警衛發現，Isak知道，冬季的游泳池雖然有開放，但水溫依舊冷的刺骨，最終，他們從上邊的一個小窗溜進了室內游泳池內，沒有燈光的照耀，此時的池水，就如同窗外的天氣，幽暗又冰冷，泛著冷酷的藍。Even脫下了上衣。Isak猶豫了一會兒，也跟著脫下了外套。

 

Even靠了過來，臉上的笑就跟前一小時的一樣，燦爛……飄忽。「你知道嗎？水下之吻──我一直希望有一天能那麼做。」於是、於是當Even下水時，Isak沒有拒絕，當那些冷水浸濕了他的毛衣，他發抖，但他沒有退縮。Even濕透的頭髮貼在他的額前，藍眼在水面上閃著，接著潛入了水中。Isak低下頭，做了一樣的動作。

 

起初，他還無法適應，花了一點時間才習慣了水溫，才睜開了眼睛，Even的雙眼，即使是在水下，依舊那麼明亮，那麼──迷人，他這才發現他們之間的距離是那麼近，Even捧住他的臉頰，掌心是那麼的涼，對方向他靠近，Isak閉上眼，終於扣上了最後一點距離。他們接吻。

 

他覺得自己快要窒息。

 

不知到過了多久，Isak能感覺到Even的鼻息在水裡化成了泡沫，搔著他的眼眸，他能感覺到他們緊貼的雙唇，不會因水下的壓力而分開。直到他感覺到水面上的閃光，他才發覺自己早已無法呼吸，胸腔裡沒有空氣，手指因為凍人的水溫而僵硬，當Even依舊抓著他，沒有放開。

 

最後一點空氣擠出他的肺部。沒有意識的，Isak開始掙扎，腿部在水中亂踢，他推開了Even，馬上浮出水面，大口喘息的同時對上了岸邊警衛尖銳的眼神，Isak慌了，他環視著泳池。

 

而Even卻沒有起身。

 

＊＊＊


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12：

他從不相信一見鍾情，以一個浪漫主義者而言，這似乎是一件不可思議的事情，畢竟，多數的電影都是這麼演的，女主角走進校門，而男主角站在置物櫃邊，在正好的時間抬起頭，對上女主角的眼，接著就是約莫三秒，表面平和，但內心奔騰的凝視，那是一種浪漫，他嚮往著這種浪漫，卻從沒期望這樣的事會在他身上發生。

與Sonja分手是一年前的事，他們的戀情，開始與結束，都非常平靜。Sonja很好，只是那女孩從來都不知道他要的是什麼，十五歲時他們在一個賭約下迷迷糊糊的開始了這段戀情，而四年後，隨隨便便的就結束了。他知道那女孩喜歡他，在最熱戀的時期甚至能稱的上是愛，但這段戀愛始終太過緊迫盯人，Sonja的眼神，由一開始的愛慕，漸漸被憂慮給占滿、兩個人親熱擁抱，卻感覺不到快樂。Sonja，比起戀人，更像是一個監護人。

或許，他根本沒有資格快樂，或許，這樣東西對他而言是種奢求──他能與任何人輕鬆的談話，他能當個很好的朋友，他很迷人、很自我，所有人都求著當他的朋友，但這一切，都還在名為朋友的那條界線之內，一旦超過了那條線，他就變成了一種責任，一種重擔，他是一顆不定時的炸彈，Sonja極盡全力不讓他爆炸，但他依舊引爆了，在那天晚上親吻了Mikael。

他還記得，對方嚇壞的眼神，他也記得，自己顫抖的雙手，以及一下就落入深淵的自我，那是他最慘痛的回憶，長達一個月的抑鬱期，他沒有跟任何朋友說話，沒有接Sonja的電話，每天沒日沒夜的把可蘭經熟記，直到他不必看著書頁，也能一字一句的把詞句抄下。他期望獲得救贖，他想從痛苦解脫。

但他沒有，之前沒有、現在也沒有。  
於是他轉身就走，像膽小鬼一樣逃走。

來到Nissen後，情況終於好轉，那些互助會的把戲，又或是他終於意識到自己並不能改變自己的病情，於是他試著去接受，試著讓自己快樂，試著再與Sonja聯繫。他終於放開自我，試著爭取那些他想要的。

但只有一個，他不敢開口、他不敢行動。那個綠眼睛的男孩，臉上始終掛著暴躁又厭煩的表情，但當他走進校門時，Even正站在置物櫃邊，他抬起頭，對上了那個男孩的眼，那張暴躁的小臉露出了一個小小的微笑，或許連他自己都沒有意識到那個微笑，但Even記得，他記得那個笑容有多柔軟，一下就擊中了他膽小的心。

他總是在遠處觀望，關心著那男孩的喜悲，後來他當上了輔導員，被電話那頭的聲音所吸引，他在心底暗自罵著自己的花心，直到後來──他才知道，他喜歡的男孩一直以來都是同一個人，憧憬浪漫的他告訴自己，這就是命運，他不能放手，他不能逃走，他必須跟他在一起。

只是，那時候的他忘了。  
無論他有多少勇氣，他始終是那個。有躁鬱症的少年。

＊＊＊

睜開眼的那瞬間，印入眼內的是一片純白，乾澀的眼睛再度閉上，在眼皮下不安的轉著，接著他微微偏過頭，再度睜開眼，一頭亂糟糟的金髮窩在他頸邊，Even抬起了手，卻沒有伸手去碰，躺在他身邊的那人似是感覺到了他的行動，緩緩起身，Isak的臉上有著被手臂壓到的紅印，耳尖因為寒冷而泛紅，臉頰、鼻尖都透著些微的紅暈，那人揉揉雙眼。「……你醒了。」說話的聲音既沙啞、又柔軟。

Even沒有說話，只是看著他，他想，眼前這個人有多像落入凡間的天使，他是何等的幸運，能夠獲得對方的陪伴，Isak沒有移開視線，與他四目相接，Even舔了舔自己乾澀的唇，強迫自己把視線轉開，才發現自己躺在自家的床上，圍繞著他的，是他最熟悉的空間，但光是Isak坐在這裡，就讓一切變的陌生……新鮮。

又跟那男孩對上了視線，Isak顫抖的眼睫，纖長濃密的睫毛，在他的臉上落下了一道陰影，仔細看，那男孩的臉上其實有些微的雀斑，一點一點的，佈在他白皙的臉上，挺俏的鼻梁，和如弓般嘴角微翹的薄唇，Isak的眼，綠色、細看之下能看見裡頭有金色的細絲，而在現在的光線之下，看起來幾乎是藍色的。

他想要記得，想要在放開一切之前，把天使的樣貌刻下。

Even舔了舔自己的唇，幾秒之後才開口：「你該走了。」他的聲音又低又啞，他的眼睛乾的發疼，但他卻不捨得眨眼，只怕就在那一瞬間，Isak就會消失不見，「……你該走了。」他又說了一遍，並不是說給對方聽，而是想要說服自己動盪不安的心。

Isak傾身靠近，幾乎靠在了他的身上，「為什麼？」他說，接著又緩緩的把自己塞進了Even的頸邊，躺回了一開始最初的位置，沒有人願意把視線斷開，「因為我只會傷害你。」他說，語氣冷靜，似乎有些過於冷漠，不、不該這樣的，明明不想再做出傷害人的事，但他的腦子、他的情緒卻早已遠遠逃出他的控制。

有時候他痛恨這一切，痛恨失去自我，痛恨──自己，Isak伸手撥開他臉上的頭髮，而他渾沌不堪的腦袋只能看見那雙綠眼裡有著他前所未見的堅定，那男孩揚起一抹笑，手指輕撫他臉頰上每一道細小的雀斑，Isak看著他，像看著全世界，這一刻，腦子裡的聲音終於安靜了，在男孩眼裡的倒影中看見了微小的自我。

「或許吧。」對方的聲音低啞，帶著一點悲傷卻不完全絕望，「或許你會傷害我，但那是我的決定──是你告訴我別否認自己，是你讓我懂得做出選擇，而我選擇了你。」Isak把手放在了他的頸邊，綠眼男孩泛紅的眼眶依舊擋不住那眼底的純潔，「我曾以為自己要一輩子當個深櫃──我以為我一輩子都不會承認自己喜歡男孩，但我喜歡你，而我希望你不會因為一部份的自己而否定一切。」

「你值得這世上所有的快樂，而我也是。」

那男孩說的話無疑撼動了他的內心，腦袋那朵烏雲依舊沒有散去，但他顫抖的心此刻終於穩固了一些，是的、他不該讓自己付出的一切都浪費，他花了那麼多的時間接受自己，可不是為了把他最愛的男孩推開，Isak緩緩靠了過來，親吻他的臉頰、嘴角，接著是點點細吻落在他的唇上，這男孩寶貝著他，就像是他想要的那樣，既溫暖又輕柔──是他寒冬中的唯一亮光。

Even眨眼，抬起無力的手抱住了Isak，他想要緊緊地守住這一刻，他想要珍藏這一秒，他懷裡的男孩顫抖，輕聲地說：「我不知道未來會怎樣，但我現在只想跟你在一起。」一隻手扶住對方的後頸，他把Isak的臉藏進他的胸膛，蒼白乾澀的唇說不出話，而眼眶那股熱淚慢慢流下。

這是第一次，他即使承受著痛苦，也知道自己撐得住，為了Isak──為了自己。他知道自己耐得住這一次的低落，只有這男孩在他身邊，等到他醒來，等到那些烏雲散去，而晴空終將出現。

他會對他說，「Jeg elsker deg.」  
我愛你。

 

 

_Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時隔已久，其實想一想還是放上一個結尾比較好，可能看起來會比較倉促，或是令人不滿意，但這故事本來一開始就沒草稿，所以很多邏輯都有問題，謝謝你的閱讀，我們有緣再見。


End file.
